Artificiality that Sweet
by Akasuna Ciel
Summary: Haruno Sakura, gadis dingin anti sosial yang sangat membenci kepalsuan. di umurnya yang ke 16 tahun harus menikah dengan Akasuna Sasori, pria manis yang penuh kepalsuan. bagai manakah kisah hidup mereka sebagai pasangan suami istri di tengah kehidupan yang penuh kepalsuan dan keegoisan mereka masing-masing?
1. Chapter 1

Dunia ini selalu di penuhi kepalsuan. Semua nya palsu, dari mulai wajah, tubuh, bahkan hati dan sifat oarng yang ada di dunia ini pun palsu.

Semua nya di penuhi kepalsuan. Apa yang kau harapkan di dunia yang penuh kepalsuan ini?

Cinta?

Hidup bahagia selamanya dengan orang yang kau cintai?

Bahkan mungkin rela hidup susah asalkan selalu bersama diri nya yang kau cintai?

Cih! Itu semua sungguh naif. Berfikir seperti itu di dunia yang penuh kepalsuan ini hanya akan membuat dirimu menjadi semakin terlihat bodoh.

Daripada kau selalu tersakiti karena hal bodoh yang selalu kau pikirkan itu. Lebih baik mulai sekarang kau lebih berfikir realistis.

Memikirkan dunia ini sebagai mana mestinya. Bukan malah memikirkan duni yang penuh cinta dan harapan di dunia yang penuh kepalsuan ini.

Karena...

Kalau kau berfikir seperti itu, kau akan lebih tersakiti. Lebih baik membangun benteng yang tinggi untuk melindungi hati mu yang rapuh itu.

Agar kelak tak ada lagi yang menyakiti mu, tak ada lagi yang membuat mu menagis, dan tak ada lagi yang memberimu rasa cinta penuh kasihsayang yang di liputi kepalsuan.

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Artificiality that Sweet** **Akasuna Ciel**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warnig:**

 **.**

 **Alur kecepetan**

 **.**

 **OOC**

 **.**

 **Mengandung unsur dewasa alias LEMON bagi yang dibawah umur harap tekan tombol BACK**

 **.**

 **Typo bertebaran**

 **.**

 **Yang masih bandel dosa tanggung sendiri2 ya ho...ho.. (^** **^)**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak mau!" ucap gadis cantik bak boneka berhelaian pink itu tegas.

"Kami melakukan ini semua untuk kebaikan mu nak, untuk masa depan mu kelak. Jadi utuk kali ini saja tolong turuti lah permintaan Okasama dan Otousama Sakura"

Gadis yang bernama Sakura itu pun hanya mendegus dan memutar bola mata nya bosan.

"Aa untuk kebaikan dan masa depan ku ya?"

"Saku—"

"Cih hentikan semua omong kosong kalian itu! Aku tau kalian menjodoh kan ku hanya demi masadepan kalian kan!? Kalaian melakukan semua ini untuk mencegah kebagkuran perusahaan sialan itu kan!"

PALAK

"Jaga ucapan mu Haruno Sakura! Mau tidak mau seminggu lagi kau akan menikah dengan Akasuna Sasori!" ucap Kizashi tegas setelah menampar pipi mulus anak gadis nya itu.

Dan Sakura pun hanya terdiam mendegar ucapan ayah nya. Karena untuk pertamakali nya ada seseorang yang berani menapar nya, dan sial nya lagi orang itu adalah Otousama nya sendiri.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu kedua orangtua Sakura langsung pergi meniggalkan ruangan itu. Meninggal kan anak gadis mereka yang terdiam menahan rasa sakit akibat tamparan sang Ayah.

Semua nya selalu seperti ini.

Kedua orangtua nya tidak pernah memikirkan perasaaan nya. Yang selalu mereka pikirkan hanyalah tentang perusahan sialan itu dan juga keingan egois mereka.

Kedua orangtua nya selalu menomorsatukan perusahaan dan keinginan egois mereka di atas segala nya dan menomor sekian kan diri nya.

Bahkan saat penyakit Asma nya kambuh dan ia terancam kehilangan nyawanya, dua orang yang ia sebut orangtua nya itu tak pernah ada di samping nya saat ia melewati masa-masa keritis nya. Mereka lebih memilih mengurus kehidupan pribadi mereka dan perusahaan.

Yah Sakura tau kalau kedua orangtua nya itu tak lagi tinggal serumah. Mereka sekarang tingal dengan selingkuhan mereka masing-masing, meniggal kan nya di rumah yang besar ini sendirian.

Mereka terlalu egois untuk orang yang ia sebut sebagai 'orangtua nya'. Dan sekarang setelah bertahun-tahun mereka mengabaikan keberadaan nya, dengan egois nya pagi ini mereka datang menemuinya dan membicarakan tentang pernikahan konyol yang tak masuk akal ini.

Bagai mana tidak? Ia saat ini masi duduk di bangku sma, bahkan umur nya pun masi 16 tahun ingat **16 tahun!**

Bukan ucapan selamat dari orang tua nya karena umur nya telah bertambah dan ia telah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang begitu cantik. Melainkan perminta— ah perintah egois yang ia dapat dari kedua orangtua yang selalu mengabaikan nya itu.

Mereka memaksa nya untuk menikah dengan pria yang usia nya terpaut 8 tahun lebih tua dari nya. Ah begitu tega nya kah kedua orangtua nya pada diri nya hingga harus menikahkan anak gadis mereka yang masi belia, dengan seorang pria yang umur nya jauh lebih tua dari si anak.

Sakura berfikir apakah pernah sekali saja, mereka memikirkan diri nya. Bagai mana ia tumbuh berkembang selama ini saat jauh dari mereka.

Jawaban nya adalah **tidak!**

Dua orang yang ia sebut 'Otousama dan Okasama' nya itu hanya memikirkan tentang kehidupan pribadi mereka dan perusahaan, Hanya itu yang ada di dalam otak mereka.

Hal yang wajar bagi Sakura melihat sifat mereka yang saling acuh tak acuh satu sama lain saat berada di rumah ini. Sementara di luar, mereka bak pasangan raja dan ratu yang kelihatan begitu harmonis dan penuh cinta.

Rumah tangga mereka terlihat harmonis di luar tapi, bobrok dan penuh kebusukan di dalam.

Sakura sudah biasa melihat kepalsuan ini selama 16 tahun hidup nya. Hal yang wajar kalau kedua orangtua nya bersikap seperti itu.

Karena, kedua orangtua nya menikah atas dasar kejayaan perusahaan tampa ada cinta di dalam nya. Bagi mereka pernikahan adalah setatus bodoh yang harus mereka sandang di depan publik, dan pada saat mereka di belakang publik mereka hanyalah dua orang yang saling tak mengenal dan sibuk dengan urusan pribadi mereka masing-masing.

Sedangkan anak bagi mereka hanyalah bahan tontonan di depan publik untu menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa mereka berdua adalah pasangan yang begitu sempurna hinga mampu menghasilkan keturunan yang begitu cantik bak boneka porselin mahal yang selalu di jaga dan dirawat dengan penuh cinta.

Namun...

Nyatanya semua itu hanyalah sebuah kepalsuan belaka yang mereka bagun untuk menaikkan citra mereka di depan publik.

Yah semua yang mereka lakukan hanyalah kepalsuan. Kepalsuan yang sengaja mereka buat dengan harapan mereka mampu menjadi yang terbaik di atas yang terbaik.

Sehingga mereka lupa dengan gadis kecil mereka yang tumbuh menjadi gadis yang begitu dingin dan anti sosial akibat ulah mereka berdua.

Sakura selalu berfikir semua yang ada di dunia ini hanyalah sebuah kepalsuan. Dia menjadi dingin dan anti sosial karena semua orang yang dia kenal selalu penuh kepalsuan.

Dari mulai guru nya, teman-teman nya, hingga kedua orangtua nya.

Semua nya penuh dengan kepalsuan.

Sakura sebenarnya sudah bosan dengan hidup nya yang seperti ini. Ia ingin bebas dari semua kepalsuan yang di buat oleh orang-orang di sekitar nya, ia ingin bebas.

Tapi, adakah ada tempat di dunia ini yang bebas dari kepalsuan?

Kepalsuan yang menjengkel kan. Kepalsuan yang membuat hati seorang Haruno Sakura yang dulunya hagat menjadi sedingin es.

Dan sekarang ia juga harus menjalani pernikahan yang sama seperti kedua orangtua nya. Pernikahan yang didasari untuk kejayaan perusahaan tampa ada nya cinta.

Tapi...

Gadis itu ingin, kelak pernikahan nya tak seburuk pernikahan orangtua nya. Walaupun kelak Sakura mungkin akan selalu bertengkar dengan suami nya, ia ingin anak nya tumbuh dengan baik.

Tumbuh dengan kasih sayang dan cinta. Walaupun mungkin itu semua hanya bisa sang anak dapatkan dari diri nya kelak.

'Aku tak tau lagi harus berbuat apa atas permintaan konyol mereka! Tapi yang jelas aku tak ingin kelak nasib rumah tangga ku sama bobrok dan busuk nya dengan keluarga ini'

'Untuk itu, kelak aku akan berusaha sekuat yang aku bisa agar aku bisa bertahan lebih lama di dunia yang penuh kepalsuan ini' batin Sakura mantap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu, di sebuah bar mewah yang ada di Konoha. Terlihat seorang pria berhelaian merah semerah darah dan berwajah baby face sedang sibuk berbicara serius dengan seorang wanita.

Wanita itu berwajah cantik berhelaian pirang dan memakai baju yang begitu seksi. Hingga menarik seluruh mata sang Adam untuk terus menatap tubuh indah nya.

"Apa kau tak bisa membatalkan pernikahan itu Sasori-kun?" tanya si wanita sedih.

"Maaf kan aku Shion ini perintah langsung dari Ayah ku, aku tak bisa menolak nya" jawab Sasori sambil menatap lurus mata Shion.

"Tapi—"

"Kau tenang saja Shion gadis yang akan menikah dengan ku itu masi sma dan berumur 16 tahun. Jadi kau tak perlu menganggap ini serius"

"..."

"Aku yakin gadis itu masi labil dan tak akan mungkin menganggap pernikahan ini serius. Aku yakin gadis itu juga memiliki kekasih atau mungkin pria yang ia suka, mengigat gadis itu masi seorang remaja labil"

"Tapi Sasori-kun aku takut. Aku takut kau jatuh cinta pada gadis itu dan meninggal kan ku" ucap Shion sedih.

"Itu tak mungkin terjadi Shion. Hanya kau satu-satu nya wanita yang membuat ku jatuh cinta tak ada yang lain" ucap Sasori tulus.

"Lagi pula, ku dengar gadis itu begitu pendiam dan tertutup. Mana mungkin aku bisa jatuh cinta pada gadis seperti itu" ucap Sasori meremeh kan.

"Tapi Sasori—"

"Kau tenag saja sayang, walaupun aku menikah dengan nya tapi cinta ku tetap untuk mu. Aku berjanji aku tak akan pernah meniggalkan mu"

"Dan saat Ayah ku meninggal nanti, aku akan menceraikan gadis itu dan kita berdua akan menikah. Apa kau mau menuggu ku saat hari itu tiba?" tanya Sasori tulus.

Shion hanya bisa terpaku mendengar ucapan Sasori. Ia tau kalau Ayah Sasori menderita penyakit yang cukup parah dan Dokter memperkirakan bahwa umur nya tak lama lagi.

Tapi...

Ia masi ragu pada pria itu, apa mungkin Sasori akan menepati janji nya? Karena yang Shion dengar Haruno Sakura itu begitu cantik bahkan dapat membuat Uchiha Sasuke yang dingin tergila-gila pada nya. Dan sebagai seorang wanita ia merasa cemburu akan hal itu.

"Aku janji pada mu Shion percaya lah pada ku" ucap Sasori tegas.

"Aku percaya padamu Sasori-kun" ucap Shion sambil tersenyum tulus pada Sasori.

Yang membuat pria itu merona dan salah tingkah.

Apa kau akan terus menjanjikan hal yang tak pasti pada wanita mu itu Sasori?.

Apa kau yakin tak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada gadis musim semi itu eeh Sasori? Sedangkan Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal angkuh dan dingin sampai tergila-gila pada gadis musim semi itu.

Apalagi kau Sasori. Aku rasa akan sangat medah bagi mu untuk berpaling pada gadis itu dan meninggal kan wanita mu itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seminggu kemudian**

 **.**

Setelah seminggu lama nya mereka menunggu, akhirnya acara pernikahan antara Akasuna Sasori dan Haruno Sakura pun di gelar.

Acara pernikahan itu pun digelar dengan sangat tertutup. Hanya keluarg besar dan kolega bisnis yang penting dari masing-masing pihak lah yang datang ke acara itu.

Setelah selesai mengucap janji suci. Dua orang yang kini sah di sebut suami istri itu pun kini tengah sibuk menyalami beberapa tamu yang mengucap kan selamat pada mereka berdua.

"Wah kau beruntung sekali Akasuna-san, mendapatkan istri yang begitu cantik seperti Haruno-san. Kalian berdua benar-bebar pasangan serasi" ucap salah seorang tamu memuji mereka.

"Aa terimakasi banyak atas pujian nya Sarutobi-san" ucap Sasori ramah sambil memamerkan senyum nya.

Sementara Sakura hanya berdiri diam di samping Sasori tampa minat.

'Cih untuk apa dia tersenyum palsu seperti itu kalau hati nya merasa tak sudi menikah dan berada di samping ku saat ini, ini sungguh menjijik kan' batin Sakura kesal.

Setelah beberapa jam mereka berada di sana, akhirnya acara pernikahan itu selesai. Mereka berdua pun di minta untuk segera beristirahat di kamar pengantin mereka.

Setelah sampai di kamar pengantin mereka, Sasori segera melepas jas dan dasi yang melekat pada tubuh nya meniggal kan kemeja putih yang masi melekat di tubuh nya.

"Apa kau tidak lelah Sakura?" tanya Sasori berbasa basi pada Sakura.

"Tentu saja aku lelah. Aku mau mandi" ucap Sakura datar meninggal kan Sasori berjalan menuju ke arah kamar mandi yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Wah dia dingin sekali" ucap Sasori mengomentari sifat dingin Sakura pada nya.

Sementara di kamar mandi, Sakura sibuk memikir kan nasib nya kelak. Ia mengakui bahwa Sasori tidak seburuk yang ia kira.

Maksud nya, Sakura pikir wajah Sasori itu terlihat tua dan seperti om om tua yang menyukai gadis belia.

Tapi...

Ternyata Sasori cukup tampan menurut nya di tambah wajah nya yang baby face membuat umur mereka kelihatan tak jauh berbeda. Tapi Sakura sadar bahwa Sasori tak mencintai nya.

Ia tau sasori hanya berpura-pura ramah pada nya agar ia merasa nyaman dengan pria itu. Ia benci dengan sifat sasori yang berpura-pura baik di hadapan nya seperti ini.

Menurut nya pria itu hobi sekali memamerkan senyum palsu nya pada orang lain di saat hati nya sendiri merasa tak nyaman dengan situasi yang ia hadapi saat ini.

'Pria bodoh seperti itu lah yang paling aku benci' batin Sakura kesal.

Tak lama setelah ia melamuni nasib nya tiba-tiba ruangan yang ada di sekitae nya menjadi gelap pertanda mati lampu.

KYAAAA

Teriak Sakura kencang ketakutan karena gadis itu sangat membenci gelap.

Karena itu tampa pikir panjang Sakura langsung berlari keluar dari kamar mandi itu tampa sehelai benang pun. Berharap di luar ia dapat menemukan sedikit cahaya untuk menerangi mata nya.

Bugh

Dan tampa di duga-duga Sakura malah tersandung dan jatuh di atas pelukan Sasori dengan keadaan full naked.

"Ah apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasori sambil mencoba menurunkan tubuh Sakura yang basah dari pangkuan nya.

Namun sayang gadis itu malah semakin erat memeluk nya. Dan Sasori baru menyadari bahwa gidis yang ada di pangkuan nya ini tak memakai pakaian sehelai pun alias telanjang.

Dan Sasori sempat menegang saat merasakan kedua dada besar gadis itu menekan dada bidang nya semakin erat dan daerah sensitif gadis ini pun semakin kencang menghimpit adik kecil nya.

Sehingga membuat adik kecil kebanggaan Sasori itu menegang.

"Aku mohon jangan lepaskan aku.. aku takut" ucap Sakura bergetar dan semakin erat memeluk tubuh Sasori.

Sasori pun hanya bisa terdim mendengar suara Sakura yang bergetar.

'Apa gadis ini takut gelap?' tanya Sasori dalam hati.

"Sess tenag aku tak akan melepas mu kau tak usah takut" ucap Sasori sambil membelai punggung halus Sakura untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

'Ini gila! Kulit nya begitu halus dan lembut bahkan lebih indah dari milik Shion. Egh ini menyebalkan kulit gadis ini membuat ku ingin selalu menyentuh nya' teriak iner Sasori frustasi.

"Ah..."

Desah Sakura saat tangan Sasori semakin jauh menjelajahi tubuh nya.

'Damn! aku sudah tidak tahan lagi' batin Sasori resah.

"Sasori apa yang— akh..." desah Sakura saat menyadari tangan nakal Sasori mulai membelai daerah kewanitaan nya.

"Sess tenag lah aku hanya melakukan kewajiban ku sebagai suami mu Sakura" ucap sasori sambil semakin liar mengerayangi tubuh Sakura.

Di mulai dari dada besar nya yang Sasori remas penuh nafsu dan juga salah satu jari Sasori yang mulai menjalar memasuki vagina sempit Sakura.

"Akh... Sas.. sori sakit ah... hentikan" ucap Sakura sambil susah payah menahan suara desahan nya saat jari Sasori nertambah menjadi dua dan semakin ganas mengocok vagina nya.

"Ughh... ah" desah Sakura saat tiba-tiba Sasori mencium bibir nya denga penuh nafsu.

"Bibir mu manis Sakura" ucap Sasori sambil terus melumat bibir Sakura.

Bosan dengan bibir Sasori pun mulai menurun kan bibir nya kearah dada Sakura dan menghisap nipel Sakura yang menegang dengan ganas.

"Ah... Sasorih.. cu ah.." ucap Sakura tersegal-segal karena suara desahan nya.

Dan itu mwmbuat Sasori semakin bernafsu untuk melahap istri belia nya ini.

Tampa menunggu lama, Sasori pun menggendong tubuh telanjang Sakura ke arah kasur yang ada di ruangan itu dan menghipit tubuh telanjang Sakura.

Dan tampa aba-aba Sasori langsung melepas kemeja putih yang ia pakai tadi beserta celana nya, hinga keadaan nya sama seperti Sakura yang sudah telanjang.

Dengan jahil Sasori mulai mengosok kan kejantanan nya yang tegang ke arah vagina Sakura yang basah. Sehingga gadis itu mulai mengerang kenikmatan akibat ulah Sasori.

"Ah.. Sasorih.." desah Sakura semakin kencang Saat Sasori mulai mempersiapkan kejantanan nya yang besar itu untuk memasuki vagina mungil Sakura.

"Akhh.. sakit.." teriak Sakura saat kejantanan Sasori sudah separuh jalan memasuki vagina nya.

"Ugh... tenang sayang.. sebentar lagi ini akan terasa nikmat" ucap Sasori menenagkan Sakura.

Saat Sasori menekan penis nya semakin dalam ia merasakan ada selaput yang menghalangi jalan nya untuk masuk lebih jauh.

'Ah ternyata dia masi perawan' batin Sasori.

Setelah itu Sasori pun langsung mendorong penis nya dengan keras pada vagina Sakura. Hingga ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang robek di sana dan mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah dari vagina gadis itu.

"Aghhhhh..."

Teriak Sakura mengerang kesakitan karena selaput dara nya sudah di robek oleh penis besar Sasori.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja" ucap Sasori menenangkan Sakura sambil mengecup lembut kelopak mata Sakura yang mengeluarkan air mata.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit akhirnya Sakura mulai merasa tenang. Dan tampa sadar Sakura pun mulai mengerakkan pinggul nya pertanda ia sudah siap.

Mendapat tanda dari Sakura, Sasori pun mulai menggerakkan penis nya keluar masuk vagina Sakura. Pertama gerakan pria itu berlangsung lembut, namun beberapa saat kemudian gerakan itu berubah menjadi gerakan kasar yang menuntut.

Membuat gadis musim semi itu semakin keras mendesah, merasakan sakit dan nikmat di saat yang bersamaan.

"Ugh... kau sungguh sempith.." geram Sasori kenikmatan saat merasakan vagina Sakura mencekram penisnya dengan kuat.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura mulai merasakan kelimaks nya akan sampai, begitupula dengan Sasori. Dan tampa pikir pnjang pria itu langsung mengeluarkan cairan nya di dalam tubuh Sakura.

"Ahhh..."

"Ughhh..."

Desah mereka bersamaan saat mencapi puncak kenikmatan dunia itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari nya Sakura terbangun dengan keadaan yang 'cukup' mengenaskan. Pasal nya tubuh gadis belia itu kini di penuhi bercak merah kebiruan yang di buat oleh Sasori semalam.

Mengigat kejadin semalam yang ia lakukan bersama Sasori, membuat Sakura sidikit ingat **sedikit** merona. Karena untuk pertama kali nya ia melakukan hal sejauh itu bersama seorang pria.

Bagi nya Sasori itu adalah pria pertama nya.

Pria pertama yang mengambil ciuman pertama nya.

Pria pertama yang mengambil keperawanan nya.

Dan juga pria pertama yang mampu membuat nya **sedikit** merona pagi ini.

Clek..

Suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka itu membuyar kan lamunan Sakura. Dan saaat ia melihat ke asal suara, ia melihat Sasori yang baru selesai keluar dari kamar mandi hanya menggunakan selembar handuk yang melilit pinggang nya.

Dan itu sedikit...

Err tampan dan seksi menurut Sakura, hingga membuat gadis itu merona malu melihat tubuh suami nya sendiri.

"Apa kau terpana melihat tubuh suami mu yang tampan ini Saki?" goda Sasori pada istri belia nya itu.

Yang sukses membuat wajah Sakura semakin memerah.

"Sia-siapa yang terpana melihat tubuh jelek mu itu?" jawab Sakura ketus menanggapi godaan Sasori.

"Ha...ha...ha... kau tak perlu merasa malu seperti itu Saki. Semalam kita kan sudah melakukan **sesuatu** yang lebih dari ini, kenapa kau masi malu eeh?" tanya Sasori kembali menggoda Sakura tentang apa yang mereka lakukan semalam.

"BERISIK!" teriak Sakura keras sambil berlari pergi ke kamar mandi yang ada di ruangan itu.

Meninggalkan Sasori yang semakin keras menertawai sifat polos istri belia nya itu.

'Ternyata dia masi begitu polos di balik sifat dingin nya itu' batin Sasori menilai Sakura.

Perlahan namun pasti hati pria berhelaian merah itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai tedperangkap akan pesona sang gadis musim semi.

Sehingga membuat pria itu untuk sesaat melupakan sang wanita yang ia iming-imingi dengan janji manis nya.

Tampa sadar bahwa mungkin...

Esok hari, bukan sang wanita berhelaian pirang itu lagi yang mengisi ruang hati nya.

Melainkan...

Sang gadis musim semi yang kini menjadi istri nya lah yang kelak akan mengisi seluruh ruang hati sang pria tampa ada satu pun yang terlewat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T.B.C**

Bagi raiders yang penasaran dengan kelanjutan FF ini... mohon REVIEW sebanyak-banyak nya ya...(^○^)

Karena kelanjutan FF ini tergantung dari REVIEW kalian semua he...he.. (^_^)

REVIEW please...


	2. Chapter 2

Setelah lima hari mereka menghabiskan waktu Honey Moon di hotel bintang lima. Akhirnya mereka pulang ke rumah Sakura dan tinggal untuk sementara waktu di sana, menunggu rumah pribadi mereka yang di rancang khusus oleh Ayah Sasori selesai di bangun.

Mengigat rumah ini jarak nya tak terlalu jauh dari sekolah Sakura maupun kantor Sasori jadi mereka memutus kan tinggal di rumah ini untuk sementara waktu.

"Ohayou" sapa Sasori ramah saat menyadari kehadiran Sakura di belakangnya. Saat pria itu masi sibuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk mereka berdua.

Dan sapaan dari Sasori hanya di tanggapi anggukan kecil oleh Sakura.

"Ah apa pagi ini kau akan berangkat sekolah Sakura?" tanya Sasori saat menyadari Sakura memakai seragam sekolah nya.

"Menurut mu?" tanya Sakura cuek.

"Kau tak boleh terlalu dingin pada suami mu sendiri Sakura" tegur Sasori.

"Terserah"ucap Sakura tak peduli sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi meja makan, menunggu masakan sang suami selesai.

"Ah aku hampir lupa!" ucap Sasori sedikit berteriak dan membuat Sakura melirik nya dengan tatapan 'ada apa?'

"Besok adik ku yang dari Amerika akan datang kesini. Rencana nya dia akan tinggal bersama kita untuk sementara waktu, dan lagi umur nya hanya setahun lebih tua dari mu"

"..."

"Apa kau tidak keberatan dia tinggal bersama kita untuk sementara?" tanya Sasori tak enak pada Sakura.

"Bagi ku tak masalah asal kan dia tak merepot kan" jawab Sakura cuek.

"Bagus lah kalau begitu, aku harap kalian bisa akrap mengigat sifat adik ku itu tak jauh beda dengan mu. Dan lagi dia akan satu sekolah dengan mu" ucap Sasori bersemangat sambil meletakkan nasi goreng butaan nya ke hadapan Sakura.

"..."

"Habis kan makanan mu Sakura, aku akan mengantar kan mu ke sekolah pagi ini"

"hn" jawab Sakura sambil menyendokkan nasi goreng itu ke mulut nya.

"Bagaimana? Apa nasi goreng itu cocok dengan selera mu?" tanya Sasori.

Untuk beberapa saat Sakura terdiam.

"Enak" jawab Sakura singkat.

Walaupun kelihatan cuek, sebenar nya Sakura sunguh sangat **sangat** senang. Karena untuk pertama kali nya Sakura tak lagi makan sendirian di meja yang besar ini.

"Yokatta.." desah Sasori lega.

 **DISCLAMER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto * Mashasi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Artificiality that Sweet * Akasuna Ciel**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 **Alur kecepetan + kagak jelas, OOC, Typo bertebaran, dll**

 **maklum author new bie jadi banyak kekurangannya.**

 **.**

 **Bagi yg tak suka ff ini harap tekan tombol "BACK"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading (\^0^/)**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ohayou Ice Princess~" sapa gadis berambut pirang yang di kuncir kuda itu pada Sakura.

"Ohayou Ino" balas Sakura datar.

"Hei ada apa dengan mu? Kenapa kau tidak masuk Sekolah seminggu ini. Kau tau aku kesepian karena kau tak Sekolah Saki" ucap Ino manja sambil memeluk leher Sakura dari belakang.

Karena tinggi Sakura lebih pendek dari nya, membuat Ino dengan mudah memeluk gadis itu dari belakang.

"Selama seminggu itu aku ada urusan keluarga Ino"

"Urusan keluarga? Tapi, kenapa kau sama sekali tidak bisa di hubungi Saki. Kau tau aku kesepian di Sekolah yang membosankan ini tampa diri mu"

"Maaf aku tak sempat menghubungi mu" ucap Sakura.

Jelas saja tidak sempat. Selama seminggu itu hp Sakura di sita oleh kedua orangtuanya dengan alasan **menganggu** ia dan Sasori nanti saat mereka berdua.

Cih itu sungguh menyebal kan. Tapi sayang nya tuan putri kita yang satu ini terlalu patuh pada perintah orangtuanya. Sehingga mau menuruti semua permintaan aneh mereka.

"Hahhh baik lah aku memaafkan mu. Tapi, lain kali kalau kau ada masalah kau harus cerita pada ku Saki. Bagai manapun juga aku ini adalah sahabat mu"

"Aku akan selalu mendengarkan segala keluh kesah mu dan aku juga akan berusaha semampu ku untuk membantu mu jika kau ada masalah. Jadi mulai hari ini kau tak boleh munutpi sesuatu dari ku! Kau mengerti Saki" tanya Ino lembut.

Ino tidak bodoh. Gadis itu tau sahabat pinknya itu sedang menutupi sesuatu darinya, ia tau Sakura berbohong padanya. Tapi ia akan tetap menuggu sampai Sahabat pinknya itu mau bicara jujur dan terbuka padanya.

"Aku mengerti Ino" jawab Sakura pelan.

Saat Ino masi sibuk memeluk Sakura dari belakang, tampa sengaja ia melihat bercak merah bekas kiss mark di leher Sakura tidak hanya satu tapi banyak.

Membuat sesuatu di dada Ino menjadi sesak.

'Kenapa ini?' batin Ino meringis.

"Sa-Saki leher mu kenapa?" tanya Ino sesak.

Pertanyaan bodoh Ino itu pun membuat Sakura menoleh dan terkejut mendapati Ino melihat bekas Kiss mark yang di buat Sasori kemarin.

"Itu-itu kare-karena di gigit nyamuk! Iya nyamuk. Di rumah ku banyak sekali nyamuk Ino" jawab Sakura gugup.

Tidak perlu berbohong pun Ino tau yang ada di leher Sakura itu adalah kiss mark. Ia tau itu.

"Ah benarkah? Lain kali kau harus hati-hati Saki. Agar **nyamuk** itu tidak membuat bercak merah yang banyak lagi di leher mu" ucap Ino penuh penekanan.

Sakura pun hanya diam mendengar ucapan yang lebih tepat nya sindiran dari Ino. Ia pun dengan sedikit gugup mulai melnjutkan langkah nya menuju ruang kelasnya. Dan tampa Sakura sadiri Ino sedari tadi menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

'Aku akan mencari **nyamuk** yang mengigit leher mu itu Saki" batin Ino penuh penekanan.

"Ayo cepat Ino!" teriak Sakura sedikit keras saat sampai di tikungan lorong sekolah itu. sahabat pirang nya itu tak ada di belakangnya.

"Tunggu aku Saki!" teriak Ino sambil berlari ke arah Sakura.

Dan tampa mereka berdua sadari seorang pria berhelaian gelap se gelap malam. sedari tadi selalu memperhatikan mereka ah salah maksud ku Sang gadis pirang. Dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan

"Kenapa kau tak pernah melihat ke selilingmu pirang?"

.

.

.

.

Tetttttt

Bel pertanda pulang itu pun menggema di sekitar kawasan KHS. Menandakan kegiatan belajar mengajar hari ini telah selesai.

Seluruh murid yang ada di sekolah itu segera bergegas untuk pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing. Begitupula dengan tokoh utama kita kali ini Haruno Sakura. Gadis itu kini tengah sibuk memberskan buku-bukunya untuk segara pulang ke rumahnya.

"Saki... ayo kita pulang...~" teriak gadis pirang itu manja pada sahabat pinknya.

"Ano aku bisa pulang sendiri Ino, kau duluan saja" ucap Sakura tenag.

"Tapi—"

"Aku mohon Ino" ucap Sakura memohon pada sahabat pirangnya yang cerewet itu.

"Hah..~ baik lah. Tapi kau harus berjanji padaku kau akan baik-baik saja, kau mengerti Saki?" tanya Ino serius.

"Kau terlalu berlebi—"

"Saki!"

"Hah.. baiklah aku janji" ucap Sakura dengan nada terpaksa.

"Bagus. Baiklah aku akan pulang duluan dah Saki" teriak Ino sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

Dan teriakan cempreng dari Ino hanya di balas dengan tatapan aneh oleh Sakura.

Gadis itu mengakui bahwa dari mereka masi memakai popok sampai sekarang Ino masi sama seperti yang dulu tak pernah berubah. Ino yang ceria, Ino yang cerewet, dan sifat aneh dan unik sahabat pirangnya itu dari dulu sampai sekarang tidak pernah berubah.

Dulu Sakura pernah merasa **sedikit** iri pada sahabat pirangnya itu. Bagaimana tidak iri, selama ia hidup sampai sekarang ia tak pernah merasakan kasihsayang dari kedua orangtuanya.

Berbandig terbalik dengan Ino, gadis pirang itu salalu mendapatkan kasihsayang yang berlimpah dari kedua orangtuanya. Bahkan saat Ino lahir ibu nya rela berhenti dari pekerjaan nya sebagai model hanya untuk membesarkan Ino sampai sekarang.

Bahkan dulu Sakura pernah menghidari Ino hanya karena ia merasa tidak cocok samasekali untuk berteman dengan anak sebaik Ino.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei lihat itu! Itu Manusia es dan Ino-san"

"Kenapa Ino-san mau berteman dengan manusia es seperti itu?"

"Dilihat darimana pun mereka berdua samasekali tidak cocok!"

"Itu benar!"

"Aku tidak suka melihat Ino-san dekat-dekat dengan wanita itu!"

"Wanita itu benar-benar tidak pantas menjadi teman Ino-san"

Kira-kira begitulah isi percakapan siswi KJHS jika berpapasan atau melihat mereka berdua.

Di KJHS Ino begitu populer dan di senagi oleh semua orang. Berbaading terbalik dengan Sakura yang begitu di beci oleh seluruh siswi KJHS ah kecuali para siswa.

Mereka beranggapan bahwa Sakura tak pantas berteman dengan Ino. Mereka takut sifat Sakura yang dingin dan anti sosial yang menyebalkan itu akan menular pada Ino.

Bagi mereka Sakura hanyalah kutu busuk yang tak ada arti nya di kehidupan Ino.

Berbeda dengan para siswi. Para siswa yang ada di KJHS justru selalu memuji Sakura. Walaupun Sakura adalah gadis yang dingin dan terkadang tatapannya menakutkan. Tapi bagi mereka Sakura tetap gadis yang paling cantik di KJHS.

Dan itu semua membuat para siswi semakin membenci ah atau mungkin iri pada Sakura.

Ino juga adalah gadis yang populer di kalangan para siswa samahalnya dengan Sakura tapi, gadis itu samasekali tidak di benci oleh para siswi.

Kalian tau kenapa?

Karena Yamanaka Ino adalah gadis ceria dan ramah yang mudah bergaul. Berbanding terbalik dengan sahabat pink nya yang dingin, pendiam dan tertutup.

Tapi sampai sekarang. Di antara para siswi itu belum ada satupun dari mereka yang berani membuly Sakura secara fisik.

Ya mungkin mereka memang sering mejelek-jelekan Sakura, menghina gadis itu dan bahkan mungkin mengatakan hal-hal yang bohong tentang Sakura.

Tapi...

Mereka semua hanya berani membicarakan hal itu di belakang Sakura.

Bagiku sih mereka hanyalah sekelompok pecundang yang tak tahu malu.

Karena menghina seseorang tampa tau apa yang sebenarnya yang membuat orang itu menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

Bersyukur lah karena orangtua Sakura adalah penyokong dana terbesar di sekolah ini. Jadi para siswi itu masi mempertimbangkan diri untuk membuly Sakura secara lebih ganas lagi.

Bisa di bayangkan kalau Sakura adalah gadis miskin seperti di sinetron-sinetron murahan yang mendapatkan beasiswa untuk bersekolah di sekolah elit seperti ini. Pasti minggu pertama ia bersokolah di KJHS akan di isi oleh pembuliyan ganas para siswi.

Dan hal seperti itu tidak akan penah terjadi di cerita ini.

Kembali ke topik awal kenapa Sakura merasa tak pantas berteman dengan gadis sebaik Ino. Kalau kalian berpikir itu karena ucapan tak bertanggungjawab para siswi.

kalian salah.

Seorang Haruno Sakura tidak akan pernah down hanya karena ucapan pedas tak bertangung jawab dari para siswi tentang dirinya.

Tapi ini semua lebih menyangkut ke perasaan nya selama ia berteman dengan Ino. Ia merasa ia memang benar-benar tidak pantas untuk menjadi teman gadis itu.

Sahabat yang begitu baik padanya. Di saat semua orang meninggalkannya, memusuhinya, dan menganggap ia tak pantas hidup di dunia ini.

Hanya Yamanaka Ino lah yang selalu setia berada di sampingnya. Gadis itu tak pernah meninggalkannya, selalu menjadi orang pertama yang ada dalam pikiran Sakura saat ia membutuhkan tempat untuk berbagi cerita.

Tapi...

Justru itu lah yang membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah dan tak pantas untuk Ino.

Ia merasa ia hanyalah beban bagi Ino.

Sampai pada suatu hari ia pernah mengatakan hal yang kejam pada Ino.

"Ino aku ingin kau berhenti bersama ku. Berhenti mengikutiku, berhenti bicara padaku, dan berhenti menjadi **sahabat ku** " ucap Sakura dingin.

Dan seketika itu pula dunia Ino runtuh. Hati nya sakit mendengar sahabat terbaiknya mengatakan hal yang paling kejam baginya tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Kau- kau ber- bercanda kan Saki?" ucap Ino bergetar.

"Ha ha ha Ka- kau lucu seka—"

"Aku serius Ino" ucap Sakura tegas.

Untuk beberapa saat Ino terdiam.

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau mengatakan hal sekejam ini pada ku Saki? Bagi ku kau adalah orang paling berharga dalam hidup ku. Apa kau membeci ku Saki?" tanya Ino yang tangis nya mulai pecah.

"Ya aku membenci mu"

"..."

"Aku sangat **sangat** membeci mu Yamanaka Ino!"

"..."

"Aku benci kau yang selalu ada untuk ku saat semua orang menjauhi ku"

"..."

"Yamanaka Ino yang baikhati dan ceria samasekali tak cocok dengan Haruno Sakura!"

"Saki—"

"Dan sekarang bisakah kita berhenti saling mengenal?! Aku—"

PLAK

Ucapan Sakura terpotong akibat tamparan yang begitu keras dari Ino mendarat di pipi mulus nya.

"Dasar BODOH!" teriak Ino keras tepat di depan wajah Sakura.

"Kau BODOH! IDIOT! Hiks hiks" teriak Ino sambil terisak.

"..."

"Set- setelah sekian tahun kita bersama hiks"

"KAU INGIN MEMUTUSKAN PERSAHABATAN KITA HANYA KARENA ALASAN KONYOL BODOH MU ITU HAH?!" teriak Ino semakin emosi.

"Aku tak menyangka Haruno Sakura yang ku kenal selama ini adalah gadis paling BODOH DI DUNIA INI!"

"..."

"Kau!"

"Sekarang sampai kapan pun kau tetaplah **sahabat ku** Haruno Sakura. Sahabat terbaik Yamanaka Ino! Dan sampai kapanpun itu tidakakan pernah berubah!"

Mendegar ucapan tegas dari Ino membuat Sakura terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Hatinya menghangat karena untuk pertamakalinya dalam hidup seorang Haruno Sakura. Ia merasa begitu di inginkan di dunia ini.

Mata nya terasa panas dan perlahan cairan asin itu mulai mengalir keluar dari kelopak mata sang gadis musim semi.

Di dunia yang penuh kepalsuan ini. Untuk pertamakalinya seorang Haruno Sakura merasa begitu bersyukur pada tuhan yang menciptakan dunia ini.

Karena ia masi bisa menemukan sahabat yang begitu tulus menyayanginya di dunia yang penuh kepalsuan ini.

Melihat Sakura yang mulai menagis, meruntuhkan segala emosi Ino yang sempat meledak-ledak beberapa saat yang lalu.

Ia menyerah...

Ya menyerah. Menyerah melihat wajah menagis Sakura yang terlihat menahan beban hidup nya selama ini.

"Hah... Saki aku—"

Bugh

Ucapan ino terpotong karena Sakura memeluk tubuh nya dengan erat hingga ia hampir jatuh.

"Maaf... maaf kan aku Ino hiks"

"Aku benar benar minta maaf hiks"

"A- aku tidak ingin kau ternbebani oleh ku. Aku selalu bergantung pada mu Ino aku—"

"Sesshh tenang lah Saki. Lagi pula siapa bilag aku terbebani oleh mu eh?"

"Kita ini sahabat kan? Sahabat itu harus saling membatu. Dan kata siapa kau itu beban eh?"

"Bagi ku kau itu **sahabat** ku bukan **beban** bagiku Saki. Jadi berhentilah berpikiran bodoh seperti itu" ucap Ino sambil menenang kan Sakura.

"Tapi aku—"

"Tidak ada tapi tapian Saki. Kau percaya pada ku atau tidak?" tanya Ino tegas.

Membuat Sakura terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku percaya padamu Ino. Aku percya padamu karena kau juga adalah sahabat terbaik ku" ucap Sakura tulus.

"Aku tau itu"

Dan setelah kejadian itu, persahabatan Ino dan Sakura pun semakin kuat.

Bahkan sesuatu di hati Ino pun tumbuh semakin kuat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

Karena sibuk melamuni masalalunya. Tampa sadar Sakura sudah sampai di depan halte bus dekat sekolahnya.

Untuk hari ini ia berencana pulang menggunakan taksi.

Saat ia menunggu taksi, ia melihat mobil ...

Berhenti tepat di depannya.

Saat pintu mobil itu terbuka ia melihat seorang pria berambut merah semerah darah yang sama dengan suaminya dan mata yang di penuhi lingkaran hitam karena kurang tidur. Hanya saja wajah pria yang ada di hadapannya ini begitu dingin, berbeda sekali dengan suaminya.

"Apa kau Haruno Sakura?" tanya pria itu datar.

"Hn" jawab Sakura cuek.

"Baiklah perkenalkan nama ku, Akasuna Gaara aku adik ipar mu Nee-san, dan tadi Saso-ni menyuruhku untuk menjemput mu" jelas Gaara.

"Adik Sasori? Bunkannya kau akan tiba besok? Ke—"

"Aku datang terlalu cepat satu hari ke Jepang. Apa itu masalah untuk mu Nee-san?" tanya Gaara dingin.

Dia tidak suka di tanyai banyak pertanyaan oleh orang yang baru ia kenal. Termasuk Sakura, walaupun status gadis ini sekarang adalah kakak ipar nya.

"Terserah aku tidak peduli" balas Sakura tak kalah dingin.

"Bagus" jawab Gaara cuek.

Setelah itu Gaara pun mulai membukakan pintu mobil ... nya dan menyuruh Sakura masuk.

Gaara pun mulai mengemudikan mobil itu menembus jalanan kota Konoha yang sudah mualai gelap.

Perjalanan pulang mereka pun hanya di isi oleh keheninggan.

Sedari tadi Sakura hanya melihat pemandangan lagit kota Konoha yang sudah mulai gelap dari balik kaca yang ada di samping nya.

Sementara itu, Gaara sedari tadi diam diam memperhatikan Sakura.

Pria itu merasa sedikit penasaran pada Sakura.

Ia akui gadis itu memang sedikit err manis dan cantik. Tadi saat pertama kali melihat gadis itu ia akui ia sedikit terpana.

Menurutnya Sasori sedikit beruntung karena di umur nya yang sekarang ini. Ia bisa menikahi gadis belia yang manis dan cantik seperti Sakura.

Tapi, ada satuhal yang membuat Gaara kurang nyaman dengan gadis itu. Gadis itu begitu pendiam dan dingin, seakan sulit untuk di dekati.

'Aku baru tau kalau Sasori-nii ternyata menikahi menekin hidup dari toko sebelah' batin Gaara dengan kurangajarnya karena telah mengejek kakak sematawayangnya dan kakak iparnya. Sunguh adik yang durhaka.

 **SKIP AT**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah melewati perjalanan yang cukup singkat akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pintu gerbang rumah keluarga Haruno.

Setelah mengkalkson pintu gerbang itu beberapakali, akhirnya pintu itu di buka oleh sapam yang di pekerjakan oleh keluarga Haruno.

Saat mobil Gaara mulai masuk. Sapam itu pun mulai membungkuk hormat mempersilahkan mobil itu masuk.

Setelah memarkirkan mobol... nya ke garasi. Gaara dan Sakura pun mulai turun dari mobil itu dan berjalan masuki halaman rumah keluarga Haruno yang begitu luas.

Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di depan pintu rumah itu. Dan tampa rasa cangung Sakura pun mulai membuka pintu itu dan masuk terlebihdahulu di ikuti Gaara di belakangnya.

Dan saat mereka sampai di dapur, mereka melihat Sasori yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan makan malam dengan celemek merah yang membalut tubuhnya kekarnya. Dan itu terlihat sedikit err manis di mata Sakura, mengigat wajah Sasori yang baby face sangat cocok memakai apapun.

Sasori pun menyadari keberadaan mereka. Dan untuk sesaat ia menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menyapa mereka berdua.

"Okaeri Sakura ah dan Gaara juga" sapa Sasori ramah.

"Hn" jawab Sakura dan Gaara sama datar nya.

"Ara rasanya aku seperti mempunyai dua adik yang sama **menyebalkannya** ha..ha..ha.." jawab Sasori tenang penuh penekanan dengan aura yang sedikit gelap.

'Mereka berdua benar benar **mirip** dan sama **menyebalkannya** ' batin Sasori sedikit kesal.

"Terserah" ucap mereka cuek secara bersamaan

'Dasar dua patung es aneh yang menyebalkan' batin Sasori semakin kesal dengan mengatai istri dan adik nya **dua** **patung es** ditambah dengan kata **menyebalkan.** Sungguh kau adalah suami dan kakak yang durhaka Sasori# PLAK

"Hah.. baiklah terserah kalian. Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam ayo kita makan bersama" ucap Sasori bersemangat.

Gaara dan Sakura pun hanya diam dan mulai mengambil makanan yang ingin mereka makan dengan tenang. Mengabaikan kata-kata penuh semangat masamuda dari Sasori.

"Besok Gaara akan mulai bersekolah di sekolah mu Sakura. Jadi mulai besok kalian akan berangkat bersama" ucap Sasori menjelaskan.

Dan hanya di anggap angin lalu oleh Sakura dan Gaara.

Karena lelah ucapannya dari tadi tak di tanggapi oleh dua mahluk yang ada di depan nya ini. Sasori pun akhirnya memilih untuk diam dan makan dengan tenang.

Makan malam keluarga Akasuna malam ini pun hanya di isi oleh keheningan.

Setelah selesai menghabiskan makanannya. Sakura pun segera pergi ke kamarnya dan Sasori untuk istirahat. Meninggalkan Sasori dan Gaara yang masi duduk di meja makan itu.

Setelah Sakura pergi, Gaara pun mulai mbuka pembicaraan seriusnya dengan Sasori.

"Nii-san, sekarang kau sudah menikah. Apa kau masi berhubungan dengan wanita itu?" tanya Gaara serius.

Membuat Sasori tercekat dan tersedak air liurnya sendiri.

"A-apa mak-sud mu—"

"Jawab aku **Nii-san** " ucap Gaara serius penuh penekanan.

"Ya aku masi berhubungan dengan Shion" jawab Sasori tenang.

"Kau sudah menikah Nii-san, kau sudah memiliki **istri** kenapa kau masi berhubungam dengan wanita itu eh?"

"..."

"Kau tau? Aku di minta oleh Oto-sama untuk mengawasimu Nii-san"

"Aku tau itu" jawab Sasori tenang.

"Lalu kenapa kau masi berhubungan dengan wanita itu? Wanita itu bukan wanita yang baik untuk mu Nii-san"

"Walaupun kau bicara seperti itu. Tapi, aku tetap masi mencintainya sangat sangat mencintainya"

"..."

"Walaupun dia pernah menghianatiku, akau tak peduli. Karena dialah yang aku cintai" jawab Sasori mantap.

"Cih omong kosong dengan cinta murahan mu itu Nii-san. Bagiku kau terlihat seperti pria yang tak punya harga diri karena masi mau berhubungan dengan wanita jalang itu disaat kau sudah mempunyai istri!" ucap Gaara pedas.

"Berhenti menyebut nya **jalang!** dia punya nama Gaara. Dan lagi kalau kau sebut wanita pink itu istri ku kau salah bocah"

"Bagiku dia hanya wanita yang melengkapi statusku sebagai seorang Akasuna" ucap Sasori dingin mengigat tentang Sakura. Gadis yang telah memisahkan nya secara status dengan Shion.

"Dan lagi"

"Wanita itu adalah penghangat ranjang ku di rumah ini Gaara" ucap Sasori dengan seringai mesumnya yang menjijikkan.

Membuat Gaara terdiam dengan tangan yang mengepal erat menahan emosi. Ia tak menyangka kakak nya yang selama ini terlihat ramah dan baik, ternyata menyimpan sisi kelam yang tak pernah ia duga.

Dan lagi ia hanya menganggap Sakura sebagai statusnya di depan keluarga besar Akasuna. Dan ia menganggap istri sah nya sendiri sebagai jalang yang menghangatkan kasurnya di rumah ini.

Cih ini membuat Gaara kesal dan tampa pikir pajang Gaara langsung menghantamkan pukulannya tepat di pipi kiri Sasori. Sehingga membuat bibir Sasori robek dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

"Kau! Sunguh menyedihkan Sasori!" teriak Gaara marah sambil terus memukuli Sasori.

Karena lelah memukuli Sasori yang samasekali tak membalas pukulannya. Akhirnya Gaara pun berhenti memukuli Sasori dan meninggalkan Sasori tergeletak di ruang makan itu.

Dan sebelum ia pergi ia mengatakan satu hal pada Sasori. Yang membuat pria baby face itu termenung untuk sesaat.

"Kalau kau memang tak menyukai istri mu. Jagan sakiti dia, jangan kau anggap ia jalang di rumah ini. Bagaimanapun dingin nya seseorang. Orang itu masi tetap mempunyai hati dan perasaan Sasori" ucap Gaara sambil berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Cih apa kau menyukai jalangku itu eh outo? Kalau kau mau kau bisa memilikinya"

"Aku tak membutuhkan jalang sialan itu di kehidupan ku" ucap Sasori dingin dengan nada penuh kebencian.

"Cih kau akan menyesali ucapan bodohmu itu **Nii-san** "

Dan tampa mereka sadari seorang gadis berhelaian merah muda. Sedari tadi melihat pertengkaran mereka berdua dari awal sampai akhir. Bibirnya mulai bergetar dan air matanya pun perlahan mengalir di pipi nya yang mulus.

Ugh

Padahal ia sudah mulai bisa menerima takdirnya.

Menerima pernikahan ini.

Dan menerima Akasuna Sasori sebagai suami nya yang sah. Tak hanya sah di mata Hukum tapi juga di mata Tuhan.

Tapi kenapa?

Kenapa saat ia mulai menerima semua ini, ia harus mendengar kata kata kasar yang jahat dari suaminya langsung tentang dirinya.

Suaminya yang masi mencintai kekasihnya..

Dan dirinya yang hanya di angap lambang satatus bagi Akasuna Sasori dan juga jalang di atas tempat tidur sang suami.

Itu sungguh sakit

Sungguh miris rasanya di kecewakan oleh orang yang mulai kita anggap sepesial.

Dan yang paling membuatnya sedih. Ia tak menyangka semua perhatian, keramahan, dan juga senyuman yang di berikan Sasori untuknya selama ini hanyalah sebuah kepalsuan.

Kepalsuan yang di gunakan oleh Akasuna Sasori untuk melengkapi kebusukannya membohongi keluarganya selama ini.

Termasuk Sakura.

Dan sekarang Sakura semakin yakin bahwa dunia yang busuk ini memang di selimuti oleh kepalsuan.

Kepalsuan yang menjengkelkan.

Setelah menenagkan dirinya untuk beberapa saat. Sakura pun mulai mengahapus air matanya dan berbalik berjalan menuju kamarnya, berjalan dengan santai dan tenang seakan tak terjadi apapun.

Seakan ia tak pernah mendengar ucapan jahat Sasori tentang dirinya tadi.

Dan seakan ia tak pernah menagisi hal itu.

'Kau harus kuat Sakura. Kau harus bisa bertahan di dunia yang penuh kepalsuan ini. Jika mereka semua mulai memakai topeng busuk itu, kau juga harus melakukan hal yang sama agar rasa sakit itu tidak sampai membunuh mu' batin Sakura menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan di tempat lain di wilayah Konoha ini. seorang pria berhelaian reven tengah sibuk berbicara serius dengan seseorang di sebrang telpon sana.

"Apa kau sudah menyiapkan kepindahanku ke KHS Kakashi?" tanya pemuda itu tenag pada orang yang bernama Kakashi itu.

'Sudah tuan, besok anda sudah bisa pindah ke sana' jawab Kakashi sopan.

"Bagus, aku harap kau tidak mengecewakan ku" ucap pria itu datar.

Dan secara sepihak ia mematikan telpon itu.

"Akhirnya sebentar lagi kita bertemu Cherry"

"Kau tau, sudah lama aku menunggu kesempatan ini" ucap pria itu dengan nada kerinduan yang sangat kentara dalam kalimat nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini matahari bersinar dengan indahnya. Menyinari seluruh penjuru kota Konoha dengan kilau cahayanya yang keemasan.

Tapi sayang kilau cahaya keemasan itu tak dapat menghangatkan perang dingin yang tengah terjadi antara dua Akasuna bersaudara ini.

Dari mulai bangun tidur sampai sarapan pag ini pun perang dingin mereka masi berlangsung.

Tak ada yang memulai percakapan untuk pagi ini. Dan susana di ruang makan pagi ini pun di selimuti oleh keheningan.

Berbeda dengan mereka. Sakura malah berusaha untuk tak ikut campur. Ia malah mengacuhkan Sasori dan samasekali tak peduli dengan pipi Sasori yang memar karena semalam di pukul oleh Gaara. Jangan kan peduli, bertanya pun Sakura enggan.

Karena hatinya masi sakit atas ucapan Sasori semalam.

Baginya Sakura hanya lambang status seorang Akasuna Sasori dan jalang yang menghangatkan tempat tidurnya. Cih apa apaan itu.

Jadi...

Untuk kali ini biarkan ia menjalan kan perannya dengan baik. Peran sebagai istri di depan keluarga Akasuna dan jalang di atas tempat tidur Sasori.

Dan untuk menjlankan peran itu, ia akan mulai membunuh secara perlahan perasaannya yang mulai tumbuh pada sang suami.

Dengan cara berhenti memperhatikan pria itu.

Dan berhenti menganggap ia sebagai sumi yang baik hati.

Suami yang pernah ia sebut orang yang mulai menghargai keberadaannya. Ternyata orang itu hanya memanfaatkannya.

Dan serkarang gadis itu sudah bisa menebak kemana akhir dari pernikahan ini.

Pada akhirnya pernikahan ini akan selesai saat ayah Sasori meninggal nanti.

Sakura tidak bodoh, ia tau Ayah Sasori mulai sakit-sakitan dan umurnya tak lama lagi.

Dan bisa di tebak saat Ayah Sasori meninggal nanti. Ia akan mendapatkan surat cerai dari Sasori dan cepat atau lambat pria itu juga akan menikahi kekasih nya.

Kekasih yang begitu ia cintai.

Saking cintanya sampai sang istri sahnya Haruno Sakura pun tak mampu mengalihkan perhatian Sasori.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapan mereka Sakura dan Gaara pun bergegas untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Tampa mengucapkan salam pada Sasori. Meningalkan pria itu termenung sendirian di meja makan yang luas itu.

'Apa sekarang aku yang salah?'

'Dan kenapa sekarang rasanya Sakura jadi lebih dingin dari biasanya?' pikir Sasori heran.

Karena seingatnya ia tidak pernah bertengkar dengan Sakura. Karena semalam ia hanya bertengkar dengan Gaara.

"Ini aneh" ucap Sasori bingung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lain hal nya dengan Sasori. Gaara kini tengah sibuk memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai murid baru di KHS pada seluruh murid calon teman sekelas nya.

"Nama saya Akasuna Gaara"

"Mulai hari ini saya akan menjadi bagian dari kelas ini" ucap Gaara datar dan cuek.

Membuat seluruh siswi yang ada di kelas itu menjerit melihat ketampanan dan ke kerenan seorang Akasuna Gaara.

Lain hal nya para siswa.

Mereka justru menatap Gaara dengan pandangan dingin. Karena mereka menganggap pria itu sok keren.

"Akasuna ini adalah murid pindahan dari Amerika. Dan aku harap kalian bisa berteman baik dengannya" ucap Walikelas mereka menjelaskan.

"Hai Sensei" teriak para siswi bersemangat.

"Nah baiklah Akasuna. Kau bisa duduk di sebelah Simura Sai"

"Shimura angkat tangan mu" ucap Guru itu memerintah.

Setelah itu, seorang pria berkulit putih pucat berambut hitam dengan senyum di wajanya mulai mengangkat tangannya.

Dan tak di ragukan lagi pria itu adalah Shimura Sai.

Dan Gaara pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya berjalan ke arah meja yang akan ia tempati nantinya bersama teman sebangkunya yang selalu tersenyum itu.

Karena umur Gaara lebih tua satu tahun di atas Sakura, maka sekarang pria itu sudah kelas 11 Konoha High School.

Berbeda dengan Sakura yang masi kelas 10 Konoha High School.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat kelas Gaara kedatangan murid baru, yaitu dirinya sendiri.

Kelas Sakura sekarang justru di hebohkan oleh kedatangan Guru baru. Dan Guru itu akan menjadi Walikelas mereka nantinya. Menggantikan Wlikelas mereka yang baru baru ini mendadak di pindah tugas kan.

Dan dari yang Sakura dengar Guru itu masi muda dan sangat tampan.

Karena itulah seluruh siswi yang ada di kelas ini, kecuali dirinya. Sibuk membicarakan tentang Guru itu.

Sampai akhirnya sang Kepala Sekolah Senju Tsunade datang. Barulah kebisingan itu pun berhenti.

"Baiklah semuanya. Mulai sekarang kalian akan kedatangan Walikelas yang baru" terang Tsunade.

"Silahkan masuk Uchiha Sensei" ucap Tsunade tenang.

Dan setelah itu tampaklah seorang pria berwajah sangat tampan berhelaian reven yang memesona memasuki ruangan itu. Dan itu membuat seluruh siswi yang ada di kelas itu histeris di tempat.

"Kalian semuatenag! Jangan ada yang berisik" teriak Tsunade menggelegar menenangkan para siswi yang semakin histeris itu.

"Baiklah Sensei silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" ucap Tsunade ramah, mengalihkan tatapan pria itu yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikan Sakura.

"Hn"

"Perkenal kan nama saya Uchiha Sasuke. Mulai hari ini saya akan menjadi walikelas kalian untuk setahun kedepan. Dan matapelajaran yang saya pegang adalah matematika"

"Mohon bantuannya" ucap Sasuke selesai memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kyaa Sasuke-sansei sunguh tampan!"

"Walaupun kau Guru matematika aku tetap mencintaimu Sensei" teriak salah seorang siswi yang sifat Alay nya mulai kambuh.

"Kyaa kau keren Sensei" teriak para siswi yang mulai histeris.

Dan itu membuat kebisingan di kelas itu semakin kentara.

Dan dari semua siswi yang ada di kelas itu. Perhatian seorang Uchiha Sasuke masi terfokus pada sang gadis musim semi.

Di saat semua orang sibuk mengeluh-eluhkannya si gadis musim semi masi sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tampa tergangu sedikt pun dengan kibisingan yang ada di ruangan ini.

'Kau manis Cherry. Begitu manis sampai aku semakin tergila-gila padamu' batin Sasuke terpana.

"BERISIK!" teriak Senju Tsunade yang mulai emosi.

Sing...

Kelas itu pun mendadak hening akibat teriakan sang Kepala Sekolah kita yang galak ini.

"Nah baiklah Sensei, semoga kau betah di kelas ini" ucap Tsunade ramah.

"Pasti Sensei" ucap Sasuke tenag dengan nada misterius.

Dan setelah mengatakan beberapa peraturan penting yang ada di KHS ini. Tsunade pun segera pergi meninggalkan kelas itu.

Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masi sibuk memandangi gadis musim semi itu dari kejauhan.

Smpai pelajaran di mulai pun Sasuke masi sibuk curi-curi pandang ke arah Sakura.

Memperhatikan bagaimana gadis itu menulis.

Cara gadis itu membaca dan semuanya.

Itu semua seperti menjadi tontonan yang begitu menarik bagi Sasuke. Hingga ia sulit mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Dan sampai bel pertanda pulang pun bebunyi, Sasuke masi terus memperhatikan sang gadis musim semi.

Tampa gadis itu sadari ia telah menjadi mahgnet yang telah menarik seluruh perhatian Uchiha Sasuke. Maghnet yang kejam karena tak pernah menyadari perhatian yang selalu sang Uchiha berikan padanya.

Dari dulu hingga sekarang.

Gadis itu tak pernah mengetahuinya.

Perasaan sang Uchiha yang semakin tumbuh. Dan keinginan egois untuk memiliki gadis itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Tampa tau sebelum memulai pun ia sudah kalah.

Dan tak akan mungkin bisa memiliki gadis itu.

Karena sang gadis musim semi telah menjadi milik orang lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T*B*C**

 **Makasi ya buat riders yang udah ngereview ff ini. Maaf kalau updetnya kelamaan.**

 **Thanks to:**

 **Intanmalusen||misakiken||myosotis sylvatica**

 **Kiki ryusullchan||dewazz||Rosachi-hime**

 **Hinatasakura||purimuroozu**

 **Sherry Hoshie Kanada||H||nonim||spamreview**

 **Lemon||Guest||Fuuyuki Ayasegawa**

 **Jeremy Liaz Toner||Cherryma||Lenami**

 **.1||**

 **.**

 **Maaf bila ada kesalahan penulisan nama (^0^)**


	3. Chapter 3

Setelah bel pertanda pulang berbunyi. Sakura pun segera bergegas memasukkan buku-buku yang masi berceceran di atas mejanya kedalam tas.

Namun kegiatannya untuk sesaat terhenti. Saat ia menendegar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Haruno bisa kau bantu aku membawa buku-buku ini ke ruangan ku?" tanya sang walikelas baru itu padanya.

"Baik Sensei" ucap Sakura tenang. Gadis itu pun bergegas mesukan bukunya yang masi tertinggal di atas meja kedalam tasnya. Untuk membantu Sasuke.

Setelah selesai, Sakura pun segera menghampiri meja Guru mudanya yang tampan itu. Dan segera mengangkat buku-buku itu untuk di bawa ke ruangan Sasuke.

Berbeda dengan Guru yang lain. Sasuke memiliki ruangan pribadinya sendiri di sekolah ini. Itu hal yang wajar mengingat apa saja yang bisa di lakukan Uchiha dengan uang mereka.

Perjalan itu pun hanya di isi oleh keheningan. Karena takada satupun dari mereka yang memulai percakapan terlebihdahulu.

Bisa di bayangkan kalau gadis lain yang berjalan di samping Sasuke pasti gadis itu akan merona dan salah tingkah berada di dekatnya. Namun sayang itu semua tak berlaku bagi Sakura.

Sementara itu, Sasuke selalu meperhatikan gadis itu tampa ada satu pun kata yang terucap dari bibirnya pada sang gadis. Ia hanya memperhatikan gadis itu dalam diam.

Selalu.

Selalu seperti ini. Tak pernah ada kemajuan.

Dan setelah sampai di depan ruangannya. Sasuke pun segera membuka ruangan itu dan mempersilahkan Sakura masuk.

Setelah itu Sakura pun segera meletakan tumpukan buku itu di atas meja kerja Sasuke yang ada di ruangan itu. Gadis itu pun segera pamit pada Sasuke dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Namun

Langkahnya terhenti saat Sasuke memanggil namanya lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Ada apa Sensei?" tanya Sakura saat menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hari minggu nanti bisakah kau menemani ku pergi ke toko buku yang ada di pusat kota?"

"Aku baru beberapa hari yang lalu pindah ke kota ini. Jadi aku tak bigitu tau tempat-tempat yang ada di kota ini" ucap Sasuke berbohong.

Untuk beberapa saat Sakura pun terdiam.

"Baiklah Sensei" ucap Sakura tenag.

Dan itu membuat sebuah senyuman yang manis melengkung di wajah Uchiha bungsu ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Besok aku akan menjemputmu" ucap Sasuke menahan rasa gugup dan bahagianya di saat yang bersamaan.

"Hn. Kalau begitu aku permisi Sensei" ucap Sakura Sambil membungkuk hormat dan berjalan meninggalkan pria itu.

Namun lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti. Karena kali ini pria itu menahan tanggannya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang" ucap Sasuke tenang.

"Tapi Sensei aku—"

"Dia akan pulang bersamaku **Sensei** " ucap suara seorang pria yang memotong ucapan Sakura.

"Gaara?" tanya Sakura terkejut.

Dan dengan cepat Gaara langsung menarik tangan Sakura menjauhi Sasuke. Sehingga gengaman tangan Sasuke pada tangan Sakura tadi pun terlepas.

"Ayo kita pergi Sakura" ucap Gaara tenang sambil mengandeng tangan Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke.

Namun untuk sesaat langkahnya pun terhenti karena ucapan Sasuke.

"Tunggu kenapa dia harus pulang dengan mu **Akasuna**?"

"Bukankah lebih **aman** kalau Haruno pulang **bersama ku** " ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan.

" **Dengan mu**? Memangnya apa yang membuat kau berfikir kalau di **lebih aman** pulang dengan **mu** daripada dengan ku eh **Sensei**?" tanya Gaara remeh.

Dan dengan bangganya Sasuke pun menjawab.

"Tentusaja karena aku adalah **Gurunya**! Jadi tidak mungkin kan seorang Guru melakukan hal yang buruk pada murid nya. Justru kalau di pulang dengan mu, aku curiga kau akan melakukan hal buruk padanya" ucap Sasuke tenag penuh penekanan.

Mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke yang aneh menurutnya? Membuat Gaara tertawa keras untuk sesaat.

"Ha..ha..ha.. pede sekali kau pak tua. Justru yang harus di waspadai itu adalah kau **Sensei**. Tak ada yang menjamin kau tak akan melakukan **sesuatu** padanya, kecuali kau **Gay** " ucap Gaara sambil tertawa mengejek.

"Dan aku yakin seorang **Uchiha** sepertimu bukan **Gay** kan?" tanya Gaara meremehkan.

Dan itu membuat Sasuke geram.

"Dan lagi kalau ada murid atau pun Guru yang melihat kau dan Sakura bersama di tempat seperti ini, kau pasti akan terkena sekandal Sensei"

"Kaau tau kalau kalian berdua tertangkap, Sakura tau mungkin **kau** akan di keluarkan dari Sekolah ini. Sebagai **Guru** yang **baik** apa kau tega melihat **murid** mu tirlibat masalah hanya karena perbuatan mu yang tak pikir panjang itu eh **Sensei**?" ucap Gaara dengan nada mengejek nya pada profesi Sasuke sekarang.

Tentusaja Gaara tau siapa Sasuke sebenarnya.

Tak mungkin seorang Akasuna Gaara tak mengenal siapa Uchiha Sasuke. Pewaris dari perusahaan Uchiha group saingan dari perusahaannya yaitu Akasuna group.

Putra bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha yang sebentarlagi akan mewarisi perusahaan raksasa itu setelah Ayahnya pensiun.

Awalnya pria itu sempat bingung kenapa pewaris Perusahaan besar sekelas Uchiha mau menjadi Guru di sekolah ini.

Namun saat Gaara melihat pria itu menggengam tangan Sakura dan menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan err seperti tatapan cinta dan memuja yang di tujukan Uchiha bungsu itu pada Sakura.

Saat itupun Gaara sadar bahawa alasan mengapa seorang Uchiha Sasuke ada di sekolah ini adalah karena Haruno Sakura.

'Aku tak menyangka kau memiliki **stlaker** sekelas Uchiha, Sakura' batin Gaara mengejek.

Sasuke pun semakin geram melihat Gaara yang sedaritadi terus memojokkannya dengan alasan pekerjaannya sebagai **Guru.**

'Cih sialan kau Akasuna berengsek!' batin Sasuke berteriak kesal.

Namun apa daya tangan Sasuke yang sedari tadi gatal ingin menonjok Gaara. Sekarang tak bisa ia pakai, setidaknya saat ia menjadi Guru di sekolah ini ia harus bisa menjaga sikapnya.

Kalau saja sekarang ia sedang tidak menjadi Guru. Dari awal pasti ia sudah menonjok mulut besar setan merah tak tau diri itu.

"Baiklah Sensei kalau begitu kami permisi" pamit Sakura sopan sambil membunkuk kan badannya pada Sasuke untuk yg keduakalinya.

Dan sebelum Sasuke menjawab ucapan Sakura. Gaara langsung menarik tangan gadis itu untuk segera pergi bersamanya.

Meningalkan Sasuke yang emosinya sudah memuncak.

"Brengsek!" geram Sasuke sambil meninju dinding yang ada di sampingnya.

"Akan ku balas kau Akasuna sialan!" geram Sasuke semakin emosi.

 **DISCLAMER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto * Mashasi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Artificality that Sweet * Akasuna Ciel**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 **Alur kecepetan + kagak jelas, OOC, typo bertebaran,**

 **Dll**

 **Maklum author new bie jadi banyak kekurangannya**

 **.**

 **Bagi yang ngak suka ff ini harap tekan tombol 'BACK'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading (\^0^/)**

"Jadi—" ucap Gaara mengantung kalimatnya.

"Apa yang membuat kau berduaan sepulang sekolah dengan **Uchiha** itu"? tanya Gaara dingin.

"Dia guru baru baru di kelas ku. Dan juga Walikelas ku yang baru" jawab Sakura seadanya.

"Lalu karena dia **Walikelas mu.** Kalian bisa berduaan seenaknya begitu?" tanya Gaara sewot.

"Adapa dengan mu?" tanya Sakura heran.

Melihat Gaara yang sekarang sedang sensitif.

"Apa?" tanya Gaara lagi melihat tatapan Sakura yang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau ada masalah dengan hal itu. Itu kan tidak ada hubunganya dengan mu" ucap Sakura seadanya.

Tampa menyadari hati Gaara yang sudah berdenyut sakit akibat ucapan Sakura.

"Tentu saja ada hubungannya" ucap Gaara pelan.

"Kau adalah **Kakak ipar ku** " ucap Gaara penuh penekanan.

"Ingat posisimu Sakura. Kau sudah punya suami"

"Dan Suami mu adalah kakak kandungku. Jadi aku harap kau bisa menjaga jarak dengan **pria lain** selain **Kakak ku** " ucap Gaara penuh penekanan.

Dan ucapan Gaara itu membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit.

'Kenapa aku yang selalu di tekankan tentang hal ini. Dia sendiri di luarsana masi bebas bersama wanita lain, sementara aku harus terkekang karena status bodoh ini' batin Sakura kesal.

"Kalau memang akau harus sadar dengan posisiku"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan **dia**? Apa dia juga sudah sadar akan posisinya saat ini?" tanya Sakura datar penuh penekanan.

Mendengar nada datar Sakura menyebut tentang kakaknya. Membuat Gaara untuk sesaat terdiam.

'Apa dia sudah tau tentang hubungan kakak dengan Wanita itu?' baitin Gaara bertanya.

Dan setelah ucapan dngin dan menusuk dari Sakura. Perjalanan pulang mereka berdua pun di isi oleh keheningan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan di tempat lain di kota Konoha yang luas ini.

Tampak seorang pria berwajah baby face berrambut merah semerah darah, sedang bersama seorang wanita cantik berambut kuning keemasan.

Meraka berdua malam ini sedang menghabiskan waktu makan malam romantis berdua di sebuah restoran berbintang yang ada di Konoha.

Lalu si peria berwajah baby face itu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak prhiasan yang di lapisi kain beludru berwarna merah yang indah.

Lalu pria itu memberikan kotak itu pada sang Wanita.

Sang wanita pun berbinar senang melihat hadiah yang di berikan sang kekasih padanya.

Dan saat kotak itu di buka, didalamnya terdapat kalung berlian berbentuk hati yang sangat indah dan terkesan mewah.

Sang wanita pun terkejut melihat hadiah yang di berikan sang pria padanya.

"Ini sangat indah Sasori" ucap wanita itu terharu melihat hadiah dari Sasori.

"Tapi ini tak sebanding dengan mu Shion" ucap Sasori menyangkal.

"Kau lebih indah dari seluruh berlian yang ada di dunia ini sayang" ucap Sasori memuji Shion

"Kau berlebihan Sasori" ucap Shion dengan rona merah yang masi menepel di pipinya.

Melihat ekspresi malu Shion membuat Sasori tertawa.

"Ha..ha... kau sungguh manis sayang" puji Sasori sambil tertawa.

" **Sasori** " geram Shion penuh penekanan.

"Baiklah aku menyerah" ucap Sasori sambil menahan tawanya.

"Biar aku yang memasangkan ini untuk mu" ucap Sasori sambil mengeluarkan kalung itu dari kotaknya.

Shion pun tersenyum melihat Sasori yang begitu perhatian padanya.

Namun

Senyuman itu seketika pudar, saat Shion melihat cicin yang melingkar di jari manis Sasori.

Cincin itu adalah cincin pernikahan Sasori dan istrinya.

Sasori yang menyadari perubahan sikap Shion pun segera menglihkan pandangannya ke arah pandangan Shion.

Dan ternyata yang membuat sang wanita bersedih adalah cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

Cincin itu adalah cincin pernikahan ia dan sang istri.

Cincin yang memisahkan mereka.

"Kalau kau mau, aku kan melepasnya untuk mu" ucap Sasori sambil berusaha melepaskan cincin itu.

Namun gerakannya tiba-tiba berhenti saat sebuah tangan yang lembut menahannya.

"Jangan" ucap Shion ambigu.

"Apa—"

"Jangan melepas sesuatu yang masi menjadi milkmu demi aku" ucap Shion lembut.

"Apa maksud mu? Dia bukan milik ku! Dia—"

"Maksud ku bukan **dia** "

"Tapi cincin yang ada di jarimu itu. Selama kau masi bersamanya jangan pernah kau melepas cincin itu"

"Kecuali..." ucap Shion menggantung kalimatnya.

"Kecuali?" tanya Sasori bingung.

"Kecuali kau sudah berpisah dengannya" ucap Shion dingin.

Dan seketika suasana di antara mereka pun berubah.

Yang tadinya hangat dan penuh kebahagiaan.

Sekarang berubah menjadi dingin dan canggung.

"Baiklah. Sekarang bolehkah aku memasangkan ini unutuk mu sayang" ucap Sasori lembut berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Dan hanya di balas angukan kecil oleh Shion.

Sasori pun segera berjalan mendekati Shion dan memasangkan kalung itu di lehernya.

"Kau tampak semakin cantik Shion" puji Sasori untuk kesekian kalinya sang sang kekasih.

"Sa—"

"Aku serius sayang kau sunguh cantik. Aku mencintai mu" ucap Sasori tulus.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sasori" jawab Shion tulus.

"Shion aku—"

Ucapan Sasori pun terpotong. Saat ia merasakan ponselnya berdering di saku celananya.

Dan dengan perasaan jengkel ia merogoh saku celananya. Mengeluarkan benda berdering yang memotong ucapannya itu.

Dan setelah ia mengeluarkan benda laknat itu, tmpaklah tulisan "Gaara Calling" tertera di layar ponselnya.

Dengan perasaan jengkel Sasori pun mengangkat ponselnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasori ketus.

'Kapan kau pulang? **Istrimu** dan aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi' ucap Gaara penuh penekanan.

"Dasar manja! Tampa ada aku pun kalian akan baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Sasori kesal.

"Tidak bisa. Kalau tidak ada kau siapa yang memasak untuk kami nanti?'

"Jadi kau menelfonku hanya untuk hal sepele seperti itu?!" tanya Sasori sewot.

'Oi Baka Aniki. Itu bukan hal yang sepele. Kalau kami mati kelaparan bagaimana hah?!' teriak Gaara emosi di sebrang sana.

"Cik Gaara sekarang aku—"

'Pulang sekarang juga. Atau kau akan melihat dapur mu hancur malam ini Aniki!' ucap Gaara penuh penekanan di sebrang sana.

"Hei kau—" dan belum selesai Sasori mengomeli adiknya yang kurangajar itu. Gaara sudah mematikan ponselnya duluan.

"Cih menyebalkan" dengus Sasori kesal.

Tampa menyadari sedari tadi sang wanita selalu memperhatikannya.

"Apakah yang tadi itu Gaara?" tanya Shion lembut.

"Cih bocah panda itu memang menybalkan" ucap Sasori untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Dia mengancam ku dengan alasan yang sunguh kekank-kanakan. Benar-benar menyebalkan" umpat Sasori kesal.

Shion yang melihat Sasori marah-marah tak jelas karena adik sematawayangnya itu hanya bisa terkikik geli menertawakan sang kekasih.

"Itu tak lucu nyonya Akasuna" ucap Sasori kesal karena Shion menertawainya.

"Ha...ha...ha... maaf kan aku Sasori ha...ha.." ucap Shion sambil berusaha menahan tawanya.

" **Shion** " ucap Sasori penuh penekanan.

"Baiklah maafkan aku tuan Akasuna" ucap Shion dengan nada guraunya.

"Memangnya apa yang di ucapkan adikmu sehingga kau jadi kacau seperti ini eh?" tanya Shion tenang.

"Dia mengancam ku" ucap Sasori dengan nada sendu.

"Apa?! Apa yang dia katakan padamu Sasori jangan bilang—"

"Dia mengancam akan menghancurkan dapurku kalau aku tidak segera pulang! Bagaimana ini Shion?!" tanya Sasori yang mulai panik memikirkan nasib dapurnya di tangan dua **mahluk** yang tak bisa memasak itu.

 **Krik... Krik... Krik...**

Dan seketika itu pula Shion dim di tempat.

Ia tak menyangka seorang Akasuna Sasori bisa terlihat begitu bodoh dan idiot hanya karena ancaman aneh tak masuk akal dari adiknya

Tentusaja Sasori takut akan ancaman Gaara. Karena dulu bocah panda itu pernah membuat dapurnya meledak hanya karena Gaara memanaskan makanan instan di makroev.

Hanya karena makanan instan sialan itu dapur tuan Akasuna kita yang satu ini meledak. Apalagi kalau Gaara memasak dengan kompor gas atau yang lainnya.

'Bisa-bisa rumah keluarga Haruno nantinya hanya tinggal hamparan arang yang sudah hangus terbakar' batin Sasori bergidik ngeri.

Dan Sakura. Ia tak tau gadis itu basa memasak atau tidak, tapi mengigat sifat mereka tak jauh berbeda ia yakin Sakura sama buruknya dengan Gaara dalam hal memasak.

"Kau terlihat bodoh hanya karena sebuah **Dapur** tuan Akasuna" ucap Shion menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak suka barang milik ku di gangu dan di rusak oleh orang lain Shion. Dan setelah aku tinggal di rumah keluarga Haruno, dapur itu sudah menjadi milik ku" ucap Sasori dengan gajenya.

"Dasar idiot" ucap Shion santai tepat di depan wajah Sasori.

"Apa?! Kau—"

"Sesshh sudah lah sayang, lebih baik kau pulang sekarang juga. Sebelum dapur kesayangan mu itu di nodai oleh Gaara"

"Tapi apa tidak apa-apa aku pulang sekarang? Maksud ku malam ini kan—"

"Tidak apa-apa, besok kan kita masi bisa bertemu lagi" ucap Shion memotong ucapan Sasori.

"Hah... baiklah kalau begitu aku akan memgantarkan mu pulang"

"Baikalah kalau begitu ayo kita pulang sayang" ucap Shion sambil mengandeng tangan Sasori mesra.

"Sesuai keinginan mu tuan putri" ucap Sasori sambil tersenyum manis.

Dan setelah itu mobil Lexus LFA milik Sasori membelah kegelapan malam untuk mengantar sang pujaan hati pulang ke rumahnya dengan selamat.

Sunguh pria yang begitu baik.

Tapi sayang

Sang pria lebih memilih mencurahkan seluruh kasihsayangnya yang tulus pada sang kekasih.

Namun tidak untuk sang istri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah mengantarkan Shion pulang. Akhirnya Sasori pun sampai dengan selamat di kediaman Haruno.

Setelah ia memarkirkan mobil Lexus LFAnya di garasi.

Pria Akasuna itu pun segera melangkahkan kakinya ke arah puintu masuk kediaman keluarga Haruno.

Dan saat ia membuka pintu itu.

Ia segera melangkahnkan kakinya memasuki rumah yang besar itu, dan saat ia sampai di dapur.

Ia melihat Sakura dan Gaara yang sedang makan malam berdua.

Siapapun yang melihat mereka, pasti berfikir bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

Mereka berdua terlihat sangat cocok.

Dan itu membuat sesuatu di hati Sasori berdenyut sakit.

"Ah kau sudah pulang Aniki?" tanya Gaara santai sambil masi sibuk mengunyah makanannya.

"Okaeri Sasori" sapa Sakura pada Sasori.

"Ah Tadima Sakura" balas Sasori dengam senyuman manis yang melekat di bibirnya.

"Kau bilang kau akan mati kelaparan kalau aku tidak pulang"

"Lalu kenapa sekarang kau malah makan dengan lahap tampa diriku eh?" tanya Sasori sinis.

"Ah yang memasak nasi goreng ini adalah Sakura Aniki"

"Nasi goreng ini jauh lebih enak dari buatan mu. Untung saja istri mu bisa memasak"

"Kalau tidak, aku bisa mati kelaparan sebelum kau pulang" ucap Gaara dengan wajah polosnya yang menyebalkan.

"Lalu kenapa kau mendesakku bahkan sampai mengancam ku untuk segera pulang hah?!" geram Sasori yang emosinya mulai naik melihat wajah sok polos adik sematawangnya.

"Ah itu karena istrimu sudah memasak makanmalam untuk kiata. Jadi sebagai **suaminya** harusnya kau segera pulang, bukan malah **keluyuran** "ucap Gaara menyindir Sasori.

Gaara tau Sasori tadi menghabiskan waktu makan malam berdua bersama Shion.

Karena itulah Gaara membuat alasan gilanya untuk membuat sang kakak cepat pulang meninggalkan wanita jalang itu.

Dan tak disangka alasan konyolnya itu mempan juga pada Sasori.

Sasori yang merasa tersinggung pun sedikit terpancing atas ucapan Gaara yang menyingung tentang pertemuannya tadi dengan Shion.

"Kau—"

"Daripada kau marah-marah sekarang, lebih baik kau makan, makanan mu Nii-san. Karena tadi Sakura sudah membuatkannya untuk mu" ucap Gaara mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Karena merasa tak enak dengan Sakura yang sedaritadi memperhatikannya. Akhirnnya Sasori memutuskan untuk makan malam bersama mereka.

"Bagaimana enak kan?" tanya Gaara antusias saat Sasori sudah selesai menyendokkan nasi goreng itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Benar apa yang di katakan Gaara nasi goreng buatan Sakura memang enak. Ia tak menyangka seorang Haruno Sakura bisa memasak makanan seenak ini.

"Iya enak. Kau hebat Sakura" puji Sasori sambil tersenyum manis.

"Terimakasi" balas Sakura seadanya.

Dan setelah itu. Hanya keheningan lah yang menyelimuti ruang makan keluarga Haruno itu.

"Aku sudah selesai" ucap Sakura setelah ia menghabiskan makanannya.

Setelah itu gadis itu pun segera pamit pada Gaara dan Sasori untuk tidur duluan.

Meninggalkan Sasori dan Gaara yang masi duduk di ruangan itu.

Dan setelah Sakura pergi pun, keheningan masi menyelimuti ruangan itu.

Namun pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Sasori, memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Kenapa kau menganggu ku dengan alasan bohong mu yang konyol itu?!" tanya Sasori tajam penuh penekanan.

"Kau tau? Gara-gara kau! Makan malam ku dan Shion jadi berantakan!" geram Sasori penuh emosi.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan ku?" tanya Gaara santai.

"Kau—"

"Oi Aniki apa kau lebih memilih makan malam bersama jalang itu daripada makan bersama **istri** dan adik mu eh?" tanya Gaara meremehkan.

Bugh

Dan saat itu juga Sasori meninju mulut kurang ajar adik sematawayangnya itu.

"Berhenti menyebut **gadis ku** jalang!" ucap Sasori dingin.

"Kau memukul ku hanya karena wanita itu?!" tanya Gaara emosi.

"..."

"Dia memang jalang Aniki! Kalau dia wanita baik-baik mana mungikin dia mau mempunyai kekasih **suami orang**!" teriak Gaara emosi.

"Pelankan suaramu!" tegur Sasori dingin.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus memelankan suaraku?!" teriak Gaara semakin menjadi.

"Biarsaja semua orang termasuk Sakura tau aib busuk mu itu!"

Bugh

Dan untuk yang keduakalinya Sasori mendaratkan pukulannya ke wajah adik sematawayangnya itu.

"Lebih baik sekarang kau—"

Ucapan Sasori pun tiba-tiba terpotong saat pria itu melihat Sakura yang tengah berdiri tepat di hadapannya sambil membawa gelas berisi air putih di tangannya.

Dan dengan santai Sakura meminum air itu tepat di hadapan Akasuna bersaudara itu.

"Sa-Sakura sejak kapan kau ada di sini" tanya Sasori gugup dengan senyum tegang di wajahnya.

Bukan lagi semum manis penuh kepalsuan yang pria itu perlihatkan padanya. Mungkin topeng itu agak sedikit retak saat pria itu meluapkan emosinya pada sang adik.

"Sejak kau berteriak ' **Berhenti memanggil gadis ku jalang** '" ucap Sakura santai.

Dan saat itu juga Sasori merasa langit runtuh tepat menimpa kepalanya. Dan yang lebih membuatnya tegang adalah reaksi Sakura yang tampak biasa saja. Seperti tak terjadi sesuatu.

'Ini aneh. Kenapa reaksinya biasa saja? Apa ia sudah tau semuanya?' batin Sasori resah.

"Lalu bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Gaara santai.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Bagimana rasanya menikah dengan pria yang tidak **mencintai mu** dan masi **mencintai kekasihnya**. Mereka pun sampai sekarang masi berhubungan, bagai mana perasaan mu Sakura" tanya Gaara santai membuka aib sang kakak di depan istrinya.

"Apa yang bisa aku jawab?"

"Suami ku tak mencintai ku tapi dia mencintai wanita lain. Jadi itu semua tak ada hubungannya dengan ku"

"Walaupun secara **sah** aku adalah **istrinya** tapi. Bagi Sasori hanya wanita itu yang pantas menjadi istrinya bukan aku" ucap Sakura tenang.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa aku lakukan?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang terdengar biasa saja.

Namun di dalam, hatinya serasa ingin menagins. Ia tak menyangka jika ia bisa menahan air matanya sampai detik ini.

"Wah kau gadis yang baik ya Sakura. Sayang sekali **Aniki** terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari kebaikan mu" ucap Gaara menyindir.

Dan Sasori pun hanya bisa diam membeku di tempat.

"Ah baiklah, daripada kau menderita bersama Aniki yang bodoh itu, bagaimana kalau kau dengan ku saja?" tanya Gaara tenag di depan Sang kakak.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura terkejut.

"Gaara kau—"

"tidak masalah kan Aniki. Kau kan tidak mencintainya dan kau juga masi berhubungan dengan wanita itu"

"jadi..."

"Berikan dia untuk ku, dan kau bisa bahagia bersama wanita mu itu **Aniki** " ucap Gaara menawarkan.

"..."

"Ah kau terlalu lama berfikir Nii-san. Baiklah Sakura ayo kita pergi dari sini" ucap Gaara sambil menarik tangan Sakura krluar dari ruangan itu.

Meninggalkan Sasori yang masi berdiri terdiam di sana.

Memilih sang istri yang baru memasuki kehidupannya?

Atau...

Sang kekasih yang sejak dulu selalu bersamanya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di tempat lain, tampak seorang pria berhelaian raven sedang memandang foto seorang gadis.

Gadis kecil berhelaian pink lembut, yang tampak sedang tersenyum bahagia di dalam gendongan seorang pria yang tampak lebih tua darinya.

Pria di dalam foto itu tampak mirip dengannya.

Jelas saja mereka mirip, karena mereka adalah orang yang sama. Yaitu Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kenapa sekarang kau melupakan ku Cherry?" tanya Sasuke sendu entah pada siapa.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang gadis kecil tampak Sedang duduk di atas pangkuan seorang pria yang kira-kira lebih tua 8 tahun di atasnya.

"Oni-chan~ hali ini Oka-san dan Outo-san, meninggalkan Sakula lagi" ucap gsdis kecil itu sedih dengan nada cadelnya yang sangat kentara.

"Memangnya hari ini orang tua mu kemana lagi Cherry?" tanya pria itu ramah sambil mengelus rambut halus sang gadis.

"Meleka bilang hali ini meleka akan pelgi ke Amelika. Dan meleka bilang Sakula tidak boleh ikut" ucap gadis itu sedih.

"Sesssh kau tak perlu sedih Cherry, Onii-san akan selalu menemani mu" ucap pria itu menenangkan sang gadis kecil.

"Benalkah? Onii-chan janji tidak akan meninggal kan Sakula sendirian?" tanya gadis bernama Sakura itu penuh harap.

"Hn aku janji" ucap pria itu sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Aku menyukai mu Sasuke Onii-chan" ucap sang gadis sambil terrsenyum ceria memeluk Sasuke.

Wajah yang selalu datar dan dingin itu selalu berubah menjadi hangat jika pria itu berada dekat dengan sang gadis musim semi.

Gadis yang telah menghangatkan hatinya dan melelehkan es yang menyelimuti hatinya hingga ia selalu merasa bahagia bersama gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu apa Cherry mau menikah dengan Onii-san kalau kita sudah besar nanti?" tanya Sasuke.

"Menikah? Menikah itu apa Onii-san?" tanya Sakura polos.

"Menikah itu sama seperti mengikat janji untuk selalu bersama selamanya" ucap Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Apa Cherry mau menikah dengan Onii-san?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Tentu saja! Sakula ingin selalu belsama Sasuke Onii-chan selamanya" uap gadis itu sambil tersenyum riang.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita buat janji, kalau Cherry sudah besar nanti kita akan menikah" ucap Sasuke sambil memberikan jari kelingkingnya ke arah Sakura.

"Sakula beljanji, kalau sudah besal nanti akan menikah dengan Sasuke Onii-chan" ucap gadis itu riang.

Tampa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi esok. Gadis itu masi saja tersenyum dan melambungkan harapan sang pria setinggi langit.

Tampa mengetahui kelak mereka akan terpisah nantinya.

Dan si gadis mungkin akan melupakan janjinya.

Bahkan mungkin juga pria itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

"Aku merinduan kebersamaan kita dulu Cherry"

"Seandainya dulu kita tidak terpisah"

"Pasti sekarang kau tak seperti ini Cherry" ucap Sasuke sendu.

"Sekaeang kau tak seceria dulu Cherry. Apa yang membuat senyuman manis itu hilang dari bibir mu?" tanya Sasuke entah pada siapa.

"Aku janji akan membahagiakan mu Cherry. Dan aku akan membuat senyuman itu bertengger manis di bibir mu sekali lagi" ucap Sasuke mantap.

Walaupun sang gadis sudah tak mengigat janji kecil mereka dulu bahkan mungkin dirinya.

Tapi...

Ia akan tetap berusaha membuat gadis itu mengigat kembali tentang dirinya.

Tentang janji kecil mereka.

Dan tentang kebersamaan mereka dulu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sekarang sudah tak apa" ucap Gaara tiba-tiba di tengah perjalanan mereka menuju kamar Sakura.

"Apa mak—"

"Perasaan mu yang sebenarnya. Keluarkan lah sekarang aku akan mendengarkannya"

"..."

"Semuanya..."

"Dan tak akan ku biarkan oranglain melihat" ucap Gaara lembut.

Kata-kata dari Gaara itu, membuat mata Sakura menjadi panas.

Dan perlahan air asin itu mengalir keluar dari pelupuk mata Sakura.

Ia menagis.

Untuk pertamakalinya ia menangis di hadapan oranglain.

"Sa- sakit rasanya aku-aku hiks" tangis Sakura sambil terisak di pelukan Gaara.

"Menagis lah"

"Itu lebih baik daripada kau menahannya sendiri" ucap Gaara sambil megelus pelan helai rambut merah muda Sakura.

"Padahal aku sudah berusaha hiks un-untuk menerima ini smua hiks"

"Menerimanya sebagai suami ku hiks"

"Tapi hiks saat aku sudah mulai menerimanya hiks kenapa aku malah kecewa" tangis Sakura terisak.

"Kalau memang dia masi mencintai gadis itu hiks kenapa ia mau menikh dengan ku?!" teriak Sakura sambil terisak.

"Aku—"

"Sessh walau pun dia tidak ada aku selalu ada untuk mu Sakura" ucap Gaara sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Sakura.

"Gaara ka—"

Dan ucapan Sakura pun terpotong karena dengan tiba-tiba Gaara menciumnya.

Tepat di bibirnya.

Dan hal itu membuat Sakura membeku di tempat. Membuat Sakura tak bisa melawan Gaara.

Karena ia begitu terkejut atas ciuman dari Gaara.

Dan tampa mereka berdua sadari, sejak Sakura menagis di dada Gaara smapai sekarang. Sasori selalu memperhatikan mereka berdua sejak tadi.

Tangis yang di keluarkan Sakura karena perbuatannya.

Dan ciuman yang di berikan sang adik pada istrinya.

Itu semua sudah cukup menyadarkannya bahwa ia adalah suami paling buruk di dunia ini.

Suami yang tak menyadari beban yang selalu di pendam sang istri di balik sifat dinginnya.

Dan justru sang adik lah yang menyadari itu semua.

Bukan Akasuna Sasori.

Melainkan.

Akasuna Gaara.

'Apa aku sejahat itu, sampai membuat istri ku menagis dan memperlihatkan kelemahannya di depan pria lain dan bukan aku, suaminya sendiri' batin Sasori miris.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T*B*C**

 **Rosachi-hime: he..he.. Sasori emang nyebelin di sini. ini udah update**

 **Spiring Oh Shasa: ha...ha.. iya kita bakalan nyiksa Sasori habis-habisan sebelum di bahagia# Evilsmirk**

 **Fuuyuki Ayasegawa: iya ini udah update**

 **Uchiharunoo: Iya bakalan saya usahain**

 **Sasobrengsek: Ha...ha... kayaknya kamu benci bgt ama Saso. Tenag di chap ini dan chap depan saya bakalan nyiksa Saso habis-habisan#Evilsmirk**

 **Riyuzaki namikaze: ha..ha.. itu bisa di pertimbangkan ;)**

 **Cicely Garnetta: kamu maunya ama siapa ;)**

 **Kaname: makasi ya... ini udah lanjut kok**

 **: ha...ha.. tenanf aja besok kita bakalan nyiksa Saso. Sampai dia ngemis2 ke Saku#Evilsmirk**

 **dewazz: iya**

 **Myosotis sylvatica: iya ini udah lanjut kok**

 **Crystal Sheen: Ha..ha.. rencananya sih gitu^_^ i i udah update kok**

 **KNY14: makasi yaa.. ^_^ ini udah update kok**

 **Misakiken: makasi yaa.. ^_^ ini udah update kok**

 **Arinamour036: ini udah lanjut**

 **Intanmalusen: maklum author new bie jadi banyak salahnya. Peranyaan kamu udah terjawab kok di atas**

 **BlackHead394: makasi ya... ini udah update kok**

 **Makasi ya buat review kalian semua..^_^ mudah2han chap 4 bakalan updat secepatnya...**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **Please ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang sama seperti biasanya.

Semua orang memulai hari pertama mereka dengan sesuatu hal yang biasa mereka lakukan setiap pagi datang menjelang.

Seperti, ada yang sarapan bersama oranglain atau keluarga mereka untuk memulai pagi yang cerah ini.

Dan ada juga sebagian dari mereka yang sarapan sendirian, bahkan mungkin memulai hari mereka pagi ini dengan perut kosong.

Termasuk keluarga kecil Akasuna ini. Mereka juga memiliki kebiasaan rutin yang baru mereka lakukan baru-baru ini(?)

Yaitu sarapan pagi bersama setiap hari ingat **setiap hari.**

Dan sayangnya hari ini juga termasuk dalam daftar mereka untuk sarapan bersama seperti biasanya.

Yahh hari minggu.

Tak ada yang berubah.

Semuanya berjalan normal seperti biasanya.

Sasori yang memasak sarapan untuk istri dan adiknya.

Sementara Gaara dan Sakura hanya duduk manis menunggu sarapan mereka selesai di buat oleh Sasori.

Tapi

Pagi ini berbeda, maksud ku pagi ini terasa begutu digin.

Bukan dingin karena faktor cuaca atau semacamnya.

Tapi

'Dingin' dalam tanda kutip di sini adalah, suasanan di antara mereka pagi ini.

Tak ada salah satu dari mereka yang memulai percakapan pagi ini.

Begitu hening

Seolah-olah ruangan itu hanya di isi oleh menekin yang bentuknya sungguh mirip menyerupai manusia.

Kalau biasanya kita selalu melihat Sasori lah yang mencairkan suasana dingin yang ada di rumah ini dengan tingkah konyol dan ucapan cerewetnya pada Gaara.

Tapi tidak untuk kali ini.

Pria itu hanya diam, sambil terus membuat sarapan untuk mereka bertiga.

Seolah-olah batrai yang membuat Sasori bicara selama ini sudah habis, hingga saat ini ia tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Sasori hanya diam, dan terus diam.

Sampai sarapan yang di buat oleh Sasori selesai di masak, dan mereka menghabiskannya pun. Hanya keheningan lah yang menemani mereka.

Sasori masi sibuk dengan pikirannya tentang apa yang ia dengar dan lihat semalam.

Gaara dengan hendset yang menyumbat kedua telinganya, seolah berkata secara tidak lagsung 'Jangan ganggu aku!'

Dan Sakura yang sedari tadi sibuk mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

Membuat suasana yang biasanya memang sudah dingin di antara mereka pun semakin menjadi. Dan suasana ini menjadi semakin buruk setip detiknya.

 **DISCLAMER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto * Mashasi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Artificality that Sweet * Akasuna Ciel**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning!**

 **Alur kecepetan + kagak jelas, typo bertebaran, OOC**

 **Dll**

 **Maklum author new bie jadi banyak kekurangannya ^^;**

 **.**

 **Bagi yang ngak suka FF ini Harap tekan tombol 'BACK'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading (\^0^/)**

Ting tong

Ting tong

Terdengar suara bel keluarga Haruno yang berbunyi memenuhi seisi rumah itu.

Menandakan ada tamau yang datang.

Tampa membuang-buang waktu Sasori pun segera berjalan menghampiri pintu itu, dan langsung membukanya.

Mata Sasori pun lagsung melebar melihat siapa sosok tamu yang datang ke rumahnya pagi ini.

"Sasuke?" tanya Sasori herean.

"Hn" balas Sasuke datar.

"Mau apa kau datang kemari?" tanya Sasori langusng tutup poin.

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke selidik.

Melihat Sasori yang membukakan pintu untuknya pagi ini. Jelas saja membuatnya heran.

Bukan maid atu pun pelayan pria yang ada di rumah ini lah yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

Melainkan Akasuna Sasori. Sahabatnya sendiri.

Atau mungkin pria itu sudah bankrut, dan memutuskan untuk bekerja sebagai pelayan di rumah keluarga Haruno(?)

Tidak tidak itu sunguh tidak mungkin. Mana mungkin perusahaan sekelas Akasuna group bisa bankrut semudah ini.

Sekarang ia benar-benar herean dengan apa yang terjadi pada sahabat merahnya ini.

Tidak mungkin kan status Sasori si calon penerus perusahaan raksasa Akasuna group menjadi seorang pelayan(?)

Wajar saja ia merasa heran dengan hal ini.

'Ini sungguh aneh apa yang terjadi pada si wajah bayi ini?' batin Sasuke bertanya.

"Ah aku ada urusan pekerjaan dengan keluarga Haruno, makanya sekarang aku menginap di sini he..he.." ucap Sasori berbohong sambil tertawa habar. Saat ia menyadari bahwa Sasuke mulai curiga.

'yah urusan pekerjaan yang mengikat kebebasan ku' batin Sasori dingin.

"Hn" balas Sasuke cuek.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Sasori balik.

"Ah aku hanya menjemput murid ku" ucap Sasuke santai.

"Murid?" tanya Sasori heran.

"Kau sudah datang Sensei" ucap Sakura sepontan saat melihat Sasuke yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

Tepat di hadapan sang suami.

"Silahkan masuk Sensei" ucap Sakura sopan mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk.

"Hn" ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum hangat pada Sakura.

Dan senyuman hangat itu berhasil membuat seorang Akasuna Sasori cengo di tempat dengan mulut terbuka yang sunguh tak enak di pandang mata.

Bagai mana tidak?melihat sahabatnya yang selalu berwajah datar dan dingin bak teriplek berjalan itu err tersenyum(?)

Hell no! Seumur hidupnya pun ia tak pernah memimpikan hal itu akan terjadi. Itu sunguh tidak mungkin.

'Apa yang terjadi padanya?' batin Sasori heran.

Setelah Sasuke masuk, Sakura segera mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk duduk di ruang tamu.

"Maaf Sensei saya belum bersiap. Apa tidak apa anda menunggu sebentar?" tanya Sakura sopan.

Dan hanya di jawab anggukan plus senyuman manis dari Sasuke.

Sasori pun semakin merinding melihat tingkah aneh sahabatnya itu.

'Ya Allah aku mohon keluarkanlah jin aneh yang merasuki tubuh Sasuke Amin #PALK' batin bodoh Sasori #Abaikan.

Sementara itu Gaara hanya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Melihat saingan bisnis dan saingan cintanya(?) berkunjung di pagi buta seperti ini.

Membuat moutnya pagi ini yang sudah buruk menjadi semakin buruk melihat wajah tampan Uchiha bungsu itu.

Merasakan tatapan dingin di belakang kuduknya, membuat Sasuke pun menolehkan ke palanya ke arah belakang.

Dan saat menoleh kebelakang ia melihat tatapan tajam plus kantong mata yang menebal dari mata Gaara.

Dengan ketajaman yang sama Sasuke pun membalas tatapan Gaara.

Akhirnya mereka pun mulai bertengkar lewat tatapan plus bahasa telepati tak jelas mereka. Seperti yang sudah-sudah.

'Apa mau mu?!' batin Gaara sewot.

'Kau sediri apa masalahmu zombie aneh?!' batin Sasuke sewot.

'Cih gara-gara melihat wajah zombie jelek mu itu aku jadi ingin muntah!' batin iner Sasuke membalas.

'Kau pikir aku tidak jijik melihat Wajah ayam jelek mu pagi-pagi begini hah?!' teriak iner Gaara tak mau kalah.

'Dasar Zombie tak tahu diri!'

'Buntut ayam sialan kau!' teriak iner mereka berdua secara bersamaan.

"Huh!" dan pada waktu yang bersamaan pula mereka sama-sama memalingkan wajah ke arah lain.

"Oi kalian berdua jangan bertengkar terus. ingat umur!" teriak Sasori melerai mereka berdua.

Namun sayang, kebaikan hati Sasori malah di balas tatapan tajam plus menusuk dari dua mahluk berbeda warna rambut itu.

Glek

'Sepertinya situasi di sini benar-benar serius' batin Sasori gugup.

"Bukan ursan mu!" teriak mereka secara bersamaan.

"Dasar dua mahluk aneh yang idiot" dengus Sasori pelan.

"Aku dengar itu!" ucap mereka berdua secara bersamaan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

'Hah mereka berdua memang sama-sama menyebalkan' batin Sasori lelah.

Dan akhirnya pertengkaran kecil antara Sasuke dan Gaara pun masi berlanjut.

Walaupun Sasori tetap berusaha untuk melerai perkelahian aneh(?) dua mahluk itu. Tapi tetap saja apa yang ia ucapkan samsekali tak di acuhkan oleh mereka berdua.

Namun

Semua itu berubah saat Sakura mulai melangkah turun menuju ke lantai bawah.

Tempat ketiga pria itu membuat keributan pagi ini.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Sakura heran.

Karena melihat posisi aneh ketiga pria itu.

Bagaimana ia tidak heran?! Ini lah bentuk posisi aneh ketiga pria tampan itu saat ini di depan Sakura.

Sepeti Gaara yang dengan pedenya menarik kerah baju Sasuke. Padahal tinggi mereka **jauh** berbeda (di sini Gaara yg cebol and Sasuke yang bongsor) #Bugh di tonjok Gaara.

Dan Sasori yang berusaha melerai mereka. Namun di mata Sakura terlihat seperti Sasori yang di perebutkan dua pria idiot itu ha..ha..ha.. #PALK

Berbeda dengan suasana tadi. kini suasana di antara mereka malah terdengar sunyi senyap yang menenang kan.

Karena mereka masi terpana melihat penampilan Sakura pagi ini. Hingga membuat mereka sulit mengalihkan pandangan mata mereka ke arah lain barang sejenak.

Sehingga mereka masi terlihat berdiri diam di depan gadis itu, sambil menatap penampilan Sakura dari atas sampai kebawah dengan tatapan err memuja(?)

Karena Sakura terlihat begitu cantik dan manis pagi ini. Dengan balutan gaun berwarna merah berlengan panjang di atas lutut.

Pada bagian dada dan bawah gaun itu di hiasi renda berwarna hitam yang manis.

Rambut merah mudanya panjangnya ia biarkan tergerai dengan indahnya.

Wajah Sakura pun hanya di hiasi oleh make up tipis yang semakin mempercantik dirinya.

Sungguh gadis itu terlihat seratus bahkan seribukali lebih cantik dari biasanya.

'Wah kau terlihat semankin manis dengan gaun itu Cherry. Aku semakin ingin **memakan** mu' batin Sasuke takjub sambil berusaha menahan hasratnya.

Saat tampa sengaja ia melihat belahan dada Sakura yang cukup besar dan paha mulus gadis SMA itu.

Cik.. cik.. cik.. dasar om om tua mesum tak tahu diri! #bugh di tendang Sasuke.

'Manis, kau manis Sakura' batin Gaara terpana dengan wajah yang bersrmu merah.

'Cantik' hanya satu kata itu lah yang terlintas di benak Sasori.

Saat melihat penampilan istri belianya yang akan pergi keluar dengan **pria lain**.

"Hei kenapa kalian malah melamun?" tanya Sakura lagi sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah tiga pria itu.

Dan saat itu pula lah mereka segera tersadar dari lamunan merekaa tentang Sakura dengan wajah yang sedikit bersemu merah.

Kecuali Sasori.

"Ayo kita pergi sekarang Sakura" ucap Sasuke sambil tersrnyum manis mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura.

"Um" angguk Sakura sambil menyambut tangan Sasuke.

Namun

Belum sampai ia menyentuh tangan Sasuke, salah satu tangannya malah di tarik Sasori ke arah pelukan pria itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan aku!" ucap Sakura dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi agar pria itu mau melepaskannya.

Namun

Semakin ia memberontak, Sasori malah semakin erat memeluknya.

"Oi Sasori lepaskan dia!" ucap Sasuke dingin mulai emosi.

Saat melihat gadis yang ia cintai di peluk paksa oleh sahabatnya tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Tidak" ucap Sasori ambigu.

"Apa—"

"Tidak sebelum dia menukar gaun aneh yang jelek ini dengan gaun yang lebih sopan" ucap Sasori santai sambil menganggkat sedikit rok gaun Sakura.

Sehingga bila Sasori menariknya sedikit lagi, mungkin sesuatu yang ada di antara kedua paha Sakura akan terlihat.

Dan itu sudah cukup membuat Sasuke marah.

Dengan emosi yang membuncak, Sasuke berjalan ke arah Sasori dan lagsung meninju wajah pria malang itu.

"Kau pikir apa yang sudah kau lakukan hah bajingan!" teriak Sasuke emosi, karena Sasori sudah berani melecehkan Sakura tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Cih matamu masi cukup baik kan untuk bisa melihat apa yang aku lakukan tadi?" dengus Sasori santai.

Yang membuat Sasuke semakin marah.

"Kau!"

Bugh

Bugh

Bugh

Bunyi pukulan Sasuke yang semakin menjadi-jadi pada wajah menyebalkan Sasori yang masi saja tersenyum setelah ia pukul.

Sementara Sakura hanya diam membeku melihat perkelahian antara dua sahabat itu.

Bukannya ia tak mau menghentikan aksi pukul Sasuke yang semakin menjadi-jadi pada Sasori.

Tapi

Ia tak bisa. Ia tak bisa bergerak dari posisinya saat ini untuk menghentikan perkelahian mereka berdua.

Ia tak bisa.

Semakin ia berusaha, tubuhnya malah semakin gemetar ketakutan melihat perkelahian itu.

Lebih tepatnya melihat darah yang mengalir keluar dari mulut dan hidung Sasori.

Ya Sakura takut dan sangat troma dengan yang namanya darah.

Jika ia melihat benda berwarna merah itu, ia akan gemetar ketakutan bahkan sampai tak bisa menggerakkan kakinya untuk menjauh dari tempat itu.

Saking takutnya ia pada darah, sampai ia tak bisa menghentikan Sasuke yang semakin ganas memukuli suaminya yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Oi kau! sudah cukup!" teriak Gaara sambil berusaha menjauhkan Sasuke dari Sasori yang sudah pigsan.

"Lepas kan aku! Aku akan membunuh bajingan itu!" teriak Sasuke semakin meronta berusaha melepaskan kuncian Gaara pada tangannya.

Biarpun badannya lebih kecil dari Sasuke, tapi ia adalah ketua klup karate di sekolahnya yang dulu.

Jadi bukan hal yang sulit baginya untuk mengunci pergerakan Sasuke.

"Dia sudah berani melecehkan Cherry ku! Aku akan membunuhnya!" teriak Sasuke semakin emosi.

"Cherry mu? Kau perlu tau posisimu di sini Uchiha!" ucap Gaara dingin penuh penekanan.

"Cherry mu itu sekarang sudah menjadi istri Aniki ku yang idiot itu!" ucap Gaara sinis.

"Apa? Itu tidak mungkin!" erang Sasuke semakin kuat meronta.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin? Kalau kau tidak percaya kau bisa menanyakannya pada mereka berdua"

"..."

"Kau pikir bagaimana mungkin Aniki dan aku bisa tinggal serumah dengan Sakura kalau dia tidak memiliki ikatan itu eh?" tanya Gaara mengejek.

"Itu lah sebabnya Aniki menahan istrinya agar tidak pergi bersamamu dengan baju seperti itu"

"Bisa-bisa kau malah **memakannya** dan membuatnya mengandung anak mu!"

"Cih sebenarnya aku juga muak melihat cara bajingan itu memperlakukan Sakura" dengus Gaara kesal.

"..."

"Jadi sekarang bisakah kau keluar dari rumah ini dengan damai Sasuke?" tanya Gaara dengan nada yang mulai tenang.

"..." tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke.

Pria itu terlalu terpukul mendengar kenyataan bahwa Cherrynya sudah menikah.

Menikah dengan sahabatnya sendiri.

Dan tampa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Sasuke segera keluar meninggalkan rumah itu.

Dan dengan tenang Gaara pun berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang masi terdiam kaku di ruangan itu. Dengan lembut Gaara menarik tanggan gadis itu dan berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

Menenangkannya dengan sabar dan mengelus pelan rambut Sakura. Bahkan kedua orangtua gadis itu tak pernah sekalipun memperlakukannya seperti ini.

Memeluknya, dan menenangkannya dengan kata-kata yang lembut.

Dan mengatakan

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan" ucap Gaara tulus.

Yah kata-kata itu. Kata-kata sederhana yang mampu menenangkan seorang Haruno Sakura dari rasa takutnya.

Hanya dengan mendengar kata-kata itu ia sudah bisa kembali menjadi dirinya yang biasanya.

Sakura yang dingin dan tenang hingga membuat oranglain tak nyaman berada di dekatnya dan menjauhinya.

Itulah dia

Gadis dingin yang selalu di sisihkan semua oraang. Bahakan termasuk kedua orangtuanya.

Dan kelemahan yang cengeng dan memalukan seperti itu sama sekali tidak cocok dengannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja" ucap Sakura datar.

"Bisa kau lepaskan pelukan mu? Pelukan ini membuat ku sesak" ucap Sakura dingin.

Membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti akan mengangap gadis itu adalah gadis kurang ajar yang tak tahu diri.

Namun tidak dengan Gaara.

Pria itu malah melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Sakura dengan senyuman lega yang mengembang di bibirnya.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja" ucap Gaara bersyukur sambil tersenyum senang.

Dan hanya di balas tatapan tak berminat dari Sakura.

"Baiklah aku akan merawat Aniki merepotkan yang sialnya memiliki nasib yang beruntung ini" degus Gaara remeh.

Gaara pun berusaha membopong badan besar Anikinya menuju kamar atas. Kamar Sakura dan Sasori.

Sementara Sakura malah sibuk pergi ke dapur dan menyiapkan kotak P3K dan sebaskom air untuk merawat luka Sasori.

Sesampainya di kamar, Gaara segera membaringkan Sasori di kasur yang ada di ruangan itu.

Dan saat ia sudah selesai, saat itulah Sakura muncul dengan baskom yang berisi air dan kotak P3K untuk merawat luka Sasori.

"Ku kira Kau tak akan kemari" ucap Gaara datar.

"Cih bajingan yang beruntung" umpat Gaara dingin.

Sementara Sakura samasekali tak mengacuhkan kata-kata dan umpatan tak jelas dari Gaara.

Gadis itu dengan tenag malah sibuk mengobati luka memar dan sedikit darah segar yang mengalir di wajah Sasori. Akibat pukulan keras dari Sasuke.

Sebenarnya ia merasa bingung dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Maksudnya kenapa Sasuke yang dalam tandakutip adalah 'Guru'nya bisa melakukan hal seperti ini pada Sasori.

Hanya karena Sasori mengangkat rok gaunnya dan memperlihatkan sedikit paha mulusnya.

Menurutnya Sasuke itu terlihat seperti seorang kekasih yang marah melihat kekasihnya di lecehkan oleh pria lain tepat di depan matanya.

Dan itu sungguh sangat berlebihan.

Hubungan mereka hanya sebatas Guru dan murid tidak lebih. Tapi kenapa Uchiha Sasuke bersikap seperti itu padanya.

Dan siapa Cherry? Seinggatnya nama maupun panggilannya dari kecil sampai sekarang tidak pernah berubah hanya Sakura.

Tidak lebih dari itu.

'Ini aneh, sebenarnya Sensei itu siapa?' batin Sakura bertanya.

"Agrh" erang kesakitan Sasori saat sadar dari pingsannya.

Saat pria itu merasakan perihnya alkohol yang di tempelkan pada lukannya yang masi baru.

"Bagus dia sudah sadar" ucap Gaara saantai.

"Agrh apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasori sambil berusaha menahan rasa prih dari alkohol yang di berikan Sakura.

"Jangan berlagak bodoh Aniki" ucap Gaara ketus menanggapi pertanyaan tak berguna Sasori.

"Gaara" ucap Sasori dengan nada serius. Menandakan ia sedang tak bercanda dengan adik bungsunya itu.

Glek

Untuk sesaat Gaara merasa tenggorokannya kering mendengar nada serius Sasori saat memanggil namanya.

Apa mungkin pria itu ingi—

"Kalau kau ketus begitu kau akan jomblo seumur hidup loh" ucap Sasori dengan santainya sambil memamerkan senyuman tampa dosnya.

Krikk

Krikk

Krikk

Dan kalimat bodoh tak berguna dari Sasori yang satu ini. Sukses membuat emosi Akasuna Gaara mendidih dan ingin mengahajar wajah **sok** polos Anikinya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Akan ku bunuh kau Sasori!" teriak Gaara emosi.

Dengan secepat kilat Gaara segera menghampiri Sasori dan mengambil alkohol yang ada di tangan Sakura.

Dan dengan bringas tampa ada rasa kasihan sedikitit pun. Gaara menyirami wajah Sasori yang masi di penuhi luka lebam yang mengeluarkan darah itu dengan alkohol.

"Argh.. " teriak Sasori kesakitan.

"Aku akan merawat mu agar kau cepat sembuh **Nii-san** " ucap Gaara dingin dengan senyuman mengerikan yang membuat setan-setan yang ada di dekat mereka lari ketakukan.

"Argh sudah aku mengaku kalah" erang Sasori semakin menjadi karena rasa perih yang semakin terasa di wajahnya.

"Tidak sebelum aku puas" ucap Gaara dingin dengan mata yang terlihat seperti malaikat kematian yang sedang mengeksekusi Sasori.

Namun semua itu berhenti saat Sakura mengambil botol berisi cairan alkohol itu dari tanggan Gaara.

"Kau membuang-buang obat Gaara" tegur Sakura dingin melihat tingkah kekanak-kan Gaara.

Dan teguran dari Sakura membuat Gaara diam tak mampu mengeluarkan suaranya.

Dan Sasori hanya menatap Gaara dengan tatapan kemenagan seolah-olah berkata.

'Rasakan itu! Dasar adik kurangajar yang durhaka' batin Sasori mengejek.

"Cih" dengus Gaara kesal dengan tatapan Sasori.

Dan dengan sengaja sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu. Pria itu mengayun-ayun kan tangannya higa dengan sengaja mengenai wajah sasori yang terluka dan masi basah oleh alkohol.

"Arrgghh" erang Sasori kesakitan atas ulah Gaara.

"Ah maaf Aniki aku tidak **sengaja** " ucap Gaara dingin dengan senyuman polos di wajahnya.

Meninggalkan Sasori yang mengerang kesakitan dan sibuk menyumpahhi adik kurang ajarnya itu di dalam hati.

Sakura pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat pertengkaran aneh dua saudara itu.

Ia tak habis fikir dengan mereka berdua. Padahal mereka berdua sama-sama sudah dewasa.

Tapi, kelakuan mereka tak ada bedanya dengan anak kecil.

Sakura pun Segera mengobati wajah Sasori sekali lagi dan mengelap leher dan wajah Sasori yang basah akibat ulah Gaara.

Setelah itu ia membantu menukar baju Sasori yang basah dengan piama baru yang kering dan nyaman untuk Sasori.

Di sini ia hanya mebantu menukar atasan Sasori. Sedangkan celananya pria itu sendirilah yang menggantinya di dalam kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai mengganti bajunya dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

Ia melihat Sakura yang hampir selesai memasangkan seprei baru untuk kasur mereka yang tadi sempat basah akibat ulah Gaara.

Setelah selesai memasang seprei itu. Sakura segera membalikkan badannya ke arah belakang dan melihat Sasori yang sedang mematapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Kasurnya sudah siap. Kau bisa istirahat sekarang" ucap Sakura tenang dan segera berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Namun di tengah jalan lagkahnya terhenti karena ada tangan Sasori yang menahannya.

"Terimakasih" ucap Sasori tulus pada Sakura.

Karena gadis itu dengan senag hati sudah mau merawat dan mengurusnya di saat seperti ini.

Walaupun ia tau ia adalah suami berengsek yang tidak pantas menerima kebaikan Sakura.

"Hn" balas Sakura datar. Dan segera melepaskan tagan Sasori yang menahannya dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Meninggalkan Sasori yang masi berdiri diam melihat punggung Sakura yang perlahan-lahan mulai menjauh.

'Cih kau sungguh rendah Sasori' batin Sasori mengejek.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Arrgghh" erang Sasuke frustasi sambil melempar gelas kecil berisi bir itu ke lantai.

"Bregsek!" maki pria itu marah untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Yang membuat sahabat kuningnya menjadi semakin khawatir pada pria itu.

"Oi ada apa dengan mu Teme?!" tanya bocah kuning bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto itu khawatir pada sahabatnya.

"Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan mu Dobe!" jawab Sasuke dingin penuh penekanan.

"Cih sialan kau Teme! Kau menyuruh ku membayari semua minuman dan gelas yang kau pecah kan!"

"Dan sekarang kau malah bilang ini semua tak ada hubunganya dengan ku hah?!" teriak Naruto emosi.

"Ceritakan sekarang atau aku akan membunuh mu setelah ini Teme!" ucap Naruto dingin penuh penekanan.

Ia tak habis fikir dengan sifat sahabatnya yang egois dan seenaknya itu.

"Sasori keparat! Bajingan tegik itu telah menghianati ku!" teriak Sasuke emosi sambil meminum sebotol bir yang ada di tangannya.

"Sasori? Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Naruto heran.

Seingatnya ia tak pernah melihat Sasuke dan Sasori bertengkar hingga membuat bocah Uchiha itu sampai seperti ini.

"Bajingan itu sudah menikah" ucap Sasuke ambigu sambil kembali meneguk birnya.

"Menikah bukankah itu berita bagus" ucap Naruto heran.

"Tapi kenapa dia tidak mengundang ku?! Teme a—"

"Dia sudah menikah dengan **Cherry ku** " geram Sasuke penuh penekanan.

"Cherry mu? Teme kau—"

"Bajingan merah itu sudah merebut Cherry ku Dobe!" tiriak Sasuke emosi.

Naruto pun hanya bisa diam melihat kedaan Sasuke yang tengah hancur saat ini.

Ia tau siapa Cherry yang di maksud Sasuke. Cheery, gadis yang dari dulu sampai sekarng masih sangat di cintai sahabat nya itu.

Tapi yang ia tak habis fikir, kenapa harus Sasori? Seingatnya Sasori saat ini masih berhubungan dengan Shion.

Tapi sekarang kenapa dia malah menikah dengan gadis yang di cintai Sasuke?

'Hahh ternyata hidup itu memang rumit' batin Naruto jengah.

"Sudah lah Teme kau harus bisa memikirkan masalahmu dengan kepala dingin bukan dengan cara seperti ini" tegur Naruto sambil merebut botol bir yang ada di tangan Sasuke.

"Dobe kau—"

"Sudah cukup minumnya! Dan sekarang aku akan mengantar mu pulang!" ucap Sasuke tegas.

"Aku tidak mau!" teriak Sasuke keras kepala.

Mengabaikan protes Sasuke, Naruto pun menyeret pria tampan itu sekuat tenaga keluar dari bar itu.

'Kalau aku membiarkan mu disini, kau pasti akan menjadi santapan besar wanita gila yang ada di sini Teme!' teriak batin Naruto ngeri saat melihat tatapan lapar wanita yang ada di bar itu pada mereka berdua.

Setelah berjalan melewati pintu keluar akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di tempat parkir. Setelah membuka pintu mobilnya Naruto pun segera memasukkan Sasuke ke dalam mobil di sampin kursi pengemudi.

Setelah itu, pria itu segera memasuki mobil Buggati Veyron kuningnya dan menghidupkan mesin mobil itu.

Membawa merka pergi jauh meninggalkan bar itu.

"Semoga kalian menemukan jalan terbaik untuk mrnyelesaikan masalah ini" ucap Naruto tenang sambil memikirkan nasib kedua sahabatnya.

Sasuke dan Sasori, dua sahabatnya yang sama menyebalkan dan merepotkannya.

Tapi dalam situasi ini ia tak tau harus berbuat apa sekarang. Namun ia tidak akan berpihak pada salah satu di antara mereka.

Karena menurutnya mereka berdua sama-sama sahabat baiknya. Dan ia tidak akan membuat persahabatan mereka semakin runyam hanya karena masalah ini.

"Hahh ku harap kalian berdua bisa menyelesaikan maslah ini dengan cepat" desah Naruto lelah memikirkan ulah dua sahabatnya itu.

Saat Naruto melihat tangan Sasuke. Tampa sengaja ia melihat tangan pria itu sedikit terluka seperti habis meninju benda yang keras.

Dan saat itu huga ia bisa menebak nasib Sasori saat ini. Pria berwajah baby face itu sekarang pasti sudah babak belur akibat pukulan yang di hadiahkan Sasuke pada wajahnya.

Glek

'Kau mengerikan Teme' batin Naruto sedikit takut membayangkan wajah Sasuke saat menghajar Sasori.

'Semoga kau masih hidup sekarang Sasori' batin Naruto gusar.

Sungguh Sahabat yanga ba—

'Kalau kau mati sekarang tidak akan ada lagi orang yang akan meberi ku ramen gratis lagi!' batin Naruto berteriak histeris.

Lupakan! Pria kuning ini ternyata sama bodoh dan idotnya dengan orang gila yang ada di rumah sakit jiwa.

Beruntung pria kuning ini memiliki wajah yang rumayan tampan dan dompet yang tebal. Hingga semua orang tak salah mengenalinya sebagai pasien RSJ yang lepas dari rumah sakit.

Kau orang gila yang beruntung Uzumaki Naruto #bugh di tonjok Naruto.

Dan tampa mereka berdua sadari sedari tadi seorang wanita berhelaian kuning keemasan yang duduk di dekat mereka. Sedari tadi mencuri dengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Tentang Sasori kekasihnya dan gadis itu.

'Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu Sasori?' batin wanita itu bertanya sendu.

Bahkan kau tidak menyadari penantian mu itu hanya akan berakhir sia-sia.

Wanita malang yang terlalu percaya ucapan kekasihnya. Menunggu pria itu seperti orang bodoh tampa pernah melihat di sekitarnya.

Hanya melihat pria itu dan tak pernah bisa melihat di sekitarnya bahwa ada seorang pria yang selalu memperhatikannya.

Menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja penuh cinta yang selalu mata pria itu pancarkan saat menatap wanita itu.

Kenapa wanita itu masi dengan bodohnya menunggu pria yang jelas-jelas sudah ber istri itu?

Apa wanita itu berencana menunggu sampai kulit wajah dan tubuhnya akhirnya menua dan kehilangan cahayanya.

Menghabiskan masa mudanya menunggu sebuah hal yang tidak pasti.

Sungguh wanita cantik yang bodoh.

'Bahkan aku yang selalu ada di samping mu pun tidak pernah terlihat oleh matamu Shion' batin pria itu sendu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam pun datang menjelang. Lagit yang tadinya cerah dan terang benerang di gantikan oleh gelapnya malam.

Malam ini begitu gelap sapai bulan dan bintang pun tak mampu memperilhatkan sinar mereka untuk menerangi malam ini.

Begitu pula yang terjadi ditengah-tengah keluarga Akasuna malam ini.

Makan malam yang tenag dan dingin tapa adanya obrolan yang memecahkan suasana hening di antara mereka.

Hanya dentingan jam dan suara piring dan sendok yang beradulah yang terdengar di ruangan itu.

Sampai

"Huwek" geram Sakura mual sambil menutup mulutnya.

Gadis itu pun segera berlari ke arah wastafel dan mengeluarkan isi perutnya yang mual di sana.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gaara khawatir sambil menglus tengkuk gadis itu agar membuatnya lebih baik.

Dan perhatian dari Gaara membuat mata Sasori memandangnya tak suka melihat apa yang di lakukan adiknya itu pada istrinya.

Tunggu apa istrinya? Bukannya kau tak mengakuinya kenapa sekarang kau malah marah eh Sasori?

"Perut ku mual dan kepala ku pusing" ucap Sakura.

"Aku akan memanggil Dokter" ucap Gaara menenangkan.

"Daripada kau diam di sana lebih baik kau bawa istri mu ke kamarnya Aniki" sindir Gaara melihat tingkah Anikinya yang cuek itu.

'Kau tau dia istri ku. Tapi kenapa kau begitu perhatian padanya dari pada aku Imouto' batin Sasori tak suka.

Dan setelah itu Sasori segera membawa Sakura ke kamar mereka dan membaringkannya di atas kasur.

Telat setelah itu Gaara segera masuk dan membawa seorang Dokter wanita di sampingnya.

Dokter itu adalah Dokter yang membuka praktek tak jauh dari sini. Makanya Gaara dengan cepat bisa membawa Dokter itu ke rumah.

Setelah itu Dokter itu segera memeriksa Sakura dan mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan pada gadis itu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Dok" tanya Gaara khawatir pada Dokter itu.

Bahkan ia terlihat jauh lebih khawatir dari Sasori yang terlihat tenang-tenag saja.

"Selamat tuan istri anda sudah hamil 1 bulan" ucap Dokter itu meberi selamat pada Gaara dan menepuk pundak pria itu pelan.

Sementara Sasori hanya bisa berdiri diam di ruangan itu tampa bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

'Cih bahkan orang lain pun menganggap kau lah yang lebih pantas untuk nya Imouto' dengus Sasori.

"Kau harus memperhatikan makanannya dan jangan membuatnya setres" nasehat Dekter itu pada Gaara yang ia pikir adalah suami Sakura.

Setelah itu Dokter itu segera keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan pasangan muda yang tengah berbahagia itu. Menurutnya.

"Sebaiknya kalian bicarakan ini berdua" ucap Gaara dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

Meninggalkan sepasang suami istri itu dalam kebisuan yang masi menyelimuti mereka.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Sasori memecah kesunyian.

"Apa kita gigurkan saja bayi itu kau tau—"

PALK

Belum selesai Sasori berbicara ucapannya malah di potong oleh tamparan keras dari Sakura.

"Kau jahat! Kau adalah pria paling jahat dan menyebalkan yang pernah aku kenal!" ucap Sakura dingin.

"Kau tau aku bengini juga karena kehadiran mu!" teriak Sasori emosi

"Dan sekarang di tambah dengan satu mahluk lagi yang menambah kehancuran hidup ku!" teriak Sasori marah.

"Kau tau gara-gara kau! Aku tidak bisa bersama dengan wanita yang aku cintai" desis Sasori tajam.

"Dan sekarang kesialan ini menjadi bertambah buruk karena mahluk yang ada di perut mu itu!" teriak Sasori sekali lagi.

"Lebih baik kau gugurkan saja sampah tak berguna itu" ucap Sasori dingin penuh kebencian menatap Sakura.

PLAK

Satu tamparan lagi mendarat dengan mulus di wajah Sasori.

"jaga ucapan mu!" ucap Sakura dingin "Kau tenag saja anak ini adalah anak ku! Dan apa pun yang terjadi aku akan selalu menjaganya" ucap Sakura penuh keyakinan.

"Dan bayi ini tidak akan pernah membutuhkan pria seperti mu untuk hidup di dunia ini" ucap Sakura sinis menatap Sasori penuh kebencian.

"Baguslah kalau begitu" ucap Sasori acuh sambil keluar dari ruangan itu.

Saat ia menutup pintu kamar Sakura, ia melihat adiknya Gaara yang tengah menunggunya di luar sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tembok.

"Kau bajingan busuk Aniki" ucap Gaara dengan nada penuh ke bencian pada Sasori.

"Aku tidak tau sekarang kau seuka menguping Imouto" siandir Sasori.

"Cih itu masi jauh lebih baik dari pada kau!" dengus Gaara marah.

"Tega sekali kau berkata seperti itu pada istri mu yang tengah mengandung anak mu" ucap Gaara dingin.

"Siapa suruh dia mengandung anak ku! Lebiha baik dari awal dia gugu—"

Bugh

"Bagsat kau Sasori!" teriak Gaara setelah meninju wajah Anikinya.

"Kau pikir ia mau mengandung anak dari pria kurang ajar seperti mu hah?!" teriak Gaara emosi.

"Dia masih 16 tahun! Dan kau pikir di usia semuda itu apa dia mau mengandung anak mu?!" teriak Gaara berang.

"Kalau bukan karena kau yang menyentuhnya ia tak akan hamil sialan!"

"Kau benar-benar rendah Sasori! Kalau kau tidak menyukainya dan tak mengiginkan anak itu kenapa saat itu kau menidurinya hah?!" teriak Gaara semakin emosi.

"Jawab aku sialan" bentak Gaara marah.

"Itu karena dia terlalu bagus untuk aku lewatkan malam itu" dengus Sasori remeh.

Yang membuat Gaara semakin berang. Ia tak habis fikir Anikinya yang selama ini ia hormati ternyata sekarang terlihat begitu rendah di matanya.

"Dan ternyata tubuhnya rumayan dan tidak mengecewakan" ucap Sasori sambil menyeringa mengejek.

Bugh

Bugh

"Bajingan kau Sasori" teriak Gaara sambil terus memukuli Sasori.

Setelah peuas memukuli pria itu ia segera pergi meninggalkan Sasori yang sudah jatuh tak berdaya.

Namun sebelum pergi ia mengatakan satuhal yang membuat mata Sasori sedikit membesar.

"Kau tau sekarang aku berfikir lebih baik ibu tidak pernah melahirkan mu di duania ini" ucap Gaara dingin.

Meninggalkan Sasori yang tertegun degan wajah yang di hiasi memar akibat ulah adaiknya, sahabatnya, dan istrinya.

'Aku juga berharap begitu imouto' batin Sasori dingin.

Hidup di keluarga yang selalu menekannya dan mengekangnya. Mungkin itulah yang membuat Sasori seperti ini.

Seperti bajingan yang tak ada artinya hidup di dunia ini.

Namun ia menganggap semua ini tak akan terjadi padanya kalau bukan karena perjodohan bodoh ini. Perjodohan yang membuat hidupnya terkekang.

Dan membuat ia tak bisa hidup bersama wanita yang ia cintai. Kalau boleh memilih ia juga tak ingin di lahirkan di tengah-tengah keluarga ini.

Sehingga ia tak perlu melakukan semua hal yang di perintahkan kedua orang tuanya.

Namun walaupun begitu, apa kau tak berfikir bahwa perkataanmu itu terlalu kejam untuknya Sasori.

Ia sama halnya dengan mu. Lahir di tengah-tengah keluarga yang selalu menekan dan mengekangnya. Tak ada bedanya dengan mu.

Tapi kenapa kau begitu kejam padanya?

Tidakkah kau berfikir karma itu berlaku eh Sasori?

Sekarang kau bersikap seolah-olah terlalu anti padanya dan menjauhinya.

Bahkan saat ia tengah mengandung anak mu.

Namun tidak akan ada yang tau apa yang akan terjadi besok. Mungkin keesokan harinya kaulah yang akan mengejar-ngejarnya.

Dan berusaha agar dia selalu di sisimu dan tak akan pernah meningggalkan mu.

Namun sayang. Saat itu semua terjadi mungkin sudah terlambat untuk mu memulai semuanya dari awal.

Karena memang penyesalan itu pada akhirnya akan selalu datang belakangan Sasori.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T*B*C**

 **THANKS TO:**

 **Stanlic || Guest || Ama Tetsu || BleackHead394 || misakiken || Fuuyuki Ayasegawa || KNY14 || Rosachi-hime || Intanmalusen || harulisnachan || Cherryma || Spiring Oh Shasha || Bulepink Cherrytomato || Cicely Garnetta || || d'end || GUEST ||**

 **Makasi ya buat yg udah review... maaf saya belum sempat buat balas review kalian semua... tapi buat chp depan bakalan saya usahain buat bisa balas semua review kalian... (^0^)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**


End file.
